Since you been gone
by hot tottie
Summary: After Sam Zukowski is fired on national TV she ends up in Port Charles where she run into  an old friend
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my imagination. Hopefully you all will like it.

Chapter 1

Sam was livid how could her jack ass of a father do this to her and on television at that.

That bastard had the nerve to fire her his own daughter granted he didn't even like her but still to humiliate

her like that was just ughh, she couldn't even think of words right now.

Storming into his office he was surrounded by her brothers who were all suck up's and cowards no back bone ass wipes.

Her Father Clay Zukowski was 6'2 piece of shit. With dark hair and eye his muscular build and good looks drew in the woman. But his superior attitude made him unbearable.

Next to him was her older brother Jasper the biggest ass kisser known to man. He was only 5'9 with brown hair and blue eyes. He was the only one who take after there mother with the eye's and daddy's build.

Zachary the second oldest didn't talk much but still a kiss ass. Standing at 6 foot had the whole tall dark and handsome thing going for him like dear old daddy with a slim build.

And lastly there was Nolan the baby boy the coward who his behind there father. He stood 6'4 with a swimmer's body brown hair and eye's. He was the tallest but hide behind others.

How the hell could you do that to me I did nothing wrong you pomp as ass .

Watch your damn mouth Samantha and show me some respect this is my company and I will do as I please.

Don't tell me what to do I'm a grown ass woman and this might be your company but I run it not you I was the one who busted my ass working seven days a week and pulling eighteen hour days.

When your stupid ass went to jail the company was on my back and this was grandfather company first and even then you did nothing.

Surging to his feet he walked right up to her don't make me say it again Samantha.

I will do what every man who meets you want tot do.

How many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of you she said walking closer to him.

You fire me and then promotes Jasper really .

We lost 9 million dollars last quarter you were in charge what should I have done it was your reasonability so don't come here bitching about being fired its just business.

Just business you have to be kidding me oh and Jasper the man you just made CEO was in charge of that project.

The same one you gave him and if you didn't know after it happened I was able to undo what that dick head did and we made the money back plus and extra 3 million.

The only reason your firing me is because you never wanted me here in the first place after I graduated ten different companies approached me and then you did a guilt trip on me about how this was a family business and I wasn't loyal.

That isn't true you associate with criminal's and that is bad for business that why you were fired.

Your such a damn liar I associate with criminal you damn right look at you, did you forget that you are a kingpin hmm that's why you were in jail.

Oh and don't talk about loyalty to me I'm the one who went to visit you every week and put money on your books.

Oh and I am also the one who bribed the judge to reduced your sentence not your favorite's over there.

Keep your mouth shut don't you dare talk about your brothers they are the reason I didn't fire your ungrateful ass years ago.

I'm ungrateful why don't you just admit it you hate me that's why you sent me away years ago and why your doing it again.

You want the truth your damn right I never wanted you.

You were nothing but a pain in the ass if you were never born your mother would still be alive now no man will ever want you I had to pay every boyfriend you had to even go out with you .

Your a cold hearted bitch who should have died instead of her mother.

Sam looked her father shocked, angry, hurt, and furious.

Swallowing her tears she addressed her father who looked at her with hatred and despise well be that as it may you don't have to worry about me anymore as of now you don't have a daughter.

I hope your empire falls down behind you and your beloved sons and just so you know you reap what you sew.

With that she slammed out of her fathers office and left the building not looking back.

a/n

I'll still be updating WTF.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being fired from the family company Sam decided that she wanted to have some fun she had been working since she was 17 years old and she was now 26.

Being a child prodigy was hard on her she never fit in with her family or kids she went to school with.

After being sent to boarding school at the age of 5 she didn't know anything besides work and keeping to herself.

Kid picked on her and the adults didn't do a damn thing to stop it they couldn't stand her either.

So she keep to herself when she finished high school at 12 the school basically kicked her out.

So she had to get a job.

She shuddered thinking about what she had to do to continue her education because her dad stop sending money once she was finished with the school.

After getting her Masters in business she flew back home and started working for the bastard.

Being sent away and having to go thru what she did made her who she was a hollow shell with empty eyes and a cold heart.

She was a 26 year old who didn't like to be touch every boyfriend she had broke up with her for different reasons which chipped away another piece of her self esteem.

Her saving grace was work at least she didn't feel ugly or not good enough there everyone was afraid of her including her brothers.

Five hours later Sam parked her baby Gavin which was a gold 2012 Ashton Martin cygnet.

Sam had gotten the car before it revealed to the public a year ago.

One of her Ex boyfriends worked for the company so he decided to show her the car.

Sam paid an arm and a leg for it but it was worth it.

He was not only her baby but also her best friend well her only friend.

Walking towards the door of a diner in a small town called Port Charles she really didn't care were she was just as long as it wasn't near her family.

She put her bitch face on she knew these people knew who she was everyone in the world knew her damn business.

Everyone called her the Ice Bitch even if they didn't really know her they went off what others said which started from her brother Zachary.

Walking in all eyes went to her she could feel the eyes on her but she paid no attention and strolled up to the counter.

She was greeted by a girl who was a couple years younger than her with big wide blue eyes and long red unruly curly hair.

After ordering her food she stood with her back towards the semi coward diner she hated being around a lot of people and having them stare and gossip about her.

After a minute she couldn't take it anymore she left to stand near Gavin.

Jason was in the diner wishing he could leave but he didn't feel like being bitched out by Carly, Emily, Maxie.

He had a headache listing to them gossip and then he looked over at Spinelle, Nicholas, Shawn.

Each had the could we leave now face on.

The bell over the door rang and he looked up walking in was the woman from the news Samantha Zukowski ex CEO of Zukowski Comp.

They were a multi billion dollar company that brought and sold contract to other companies and organizations.

She didn't even look fazed by what happened this morning but she was called the Ice Bitch for a reason.

She had on a pair of white extremely tight skinny leg jean that rested low on her hips with a tight yellow Che Guevara v neck shirt that stopped at her bellybutton and a double zipper breasted blue leather Jacket that stopped at her waist and a pair of multi colored Steve Madden buckled heels her hair was left down straight in other words she looked hot as hell and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

OMG I love her outfit Maxie squealed.

Really Maxie that's all you have to say she lost her job in front of millions of people and all you could comment on is her outfit which is cute by the way Carly commented.

Wait why is she here and how did she get here Maxie asked.

I think that's here fuck hot car outside Emily stated.

All the men at the table chocked from Emily's comment.

Emily since when do you cuss Jason asked.

Oh wow Jason look at her car I would love to have that Emily said avoiding his question.

Should one of us go talk to her I mean she looks un easy up there Carly asked .

After her statement they watched Sam walk out of the diner.

Jason got up and followed her outside.

While everyone was paying attention to her car and outfit he spotted the holster to a gun in her jacket and she was fidgety he didn't want her going postal here.

Taking deep breaths she felt a shift in the air someone was there with her.

Spinning around she looked into ice blue eyes staring at her .

Can I help you she asked in a bitchy tone.

Why are you here he asked.

This is a diner so I must be here for food she answered.

No I mean why are you in Port Charles Sam I thought you would have ran farther away then New York he questioned.

Well Jason I sure as hell didn't come here for you.

Then why are you here he asked again this was one of the things he didn't miss about her the bitchy front she put on.

My baby ran out of gas and I was hungry. I didn't know where I was until I got into town she said sighing.

I'm sorry about what your dad did and I miss you.

You can take your I miss you's and shove it up your ass.

Sam stormed back into the diner grabbed her food and then drove off leaving Jason on the sidewalk in front of Kelly's with a confused face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping back into the diner all eye's were on Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her Jason" Carly shouted.

"Will you keep your voice down we are in public and it's not anyone's business" he stated.

"Not any ones business Jason I'm your best friend I have a right to know".

"My person life is just that Carly personal meaning all my own" he hissed out.

He loved Carly but she was nosey and a pain the ass all the time.

"How did you meet her" Carly asked.

"What did I just say" Jason spoke.

"If you wont tell me then I'll ask her I'm pretty sure she will be staying for a while" Carly pressed on.

"First off you don't know Sam if you get in her face she will not hesitate to hit you. She's not the women your use to here in Port Charles".

"I'm not scared of her tiny ass I can take her" Carly stated.

"Keep thinking that" Jason said.

"Can you please tell me how you meet her" she pleaded with him.

"Fine since you wont shut up. I meet Sam five years ago on a trip to Costa Rica. We sat next to one another on the plane. The only reason she even talked to me was because I was the one person in the world who didn't know who she was. Her father had just been sentenced to 10 years in jail. Sam took over as not only the CEO but also the President of the company. We spend six months together down there everything seemed right until we came back to the states. Her father had her followed cause he didn't trust her. Sam went to visit him and he told her who I actually was. Later that day Sonny called me into a meeting and told me her true identity. Her father is one of the most feared Russian kingpins. Sam is not only a mob princess but she is also related to Karpov. We meet up that night and I broke up with her. She was hurt I could see it in her eye's. She vowed that if she ever meet me again she would stab me in the heart with the heel of her shoes".

Every at the table just looked at one another this woman was hell on heels.

"Did you love her" Emily asked.

"Yeah I did she was the only person I could truly be myself around. When I threw thing's or got angry all she would do was sit there and look bored. Many times she asked if I was done having a temper tantrum. I was the only person she showed her vulnerable side to. We had so much in common and got along great".

"Sam is hard as nails but also soft like a cloud".

"She loves her family even thou she hates them. She wont let anyone harm them in any way".

"So why break up with her couldn't you too had I don't know work around your issues" Maxie asked.

"Sonny thought it would be best if I ended things our families were at war at that time. We also lived in to separate places not the best way to be in a relationship."

"One of her brothers sent the information to Sonny showing him about our involvement with one another and Sam's family".

"She lived in Washington DC Jason it's not that far away" Emily stated.

"I know but long distant relationships don't work we would have called one another and then stopped. Her schedule was busier than mine".

"What ever it's done I got over it and she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Who are you trying to lie to Jason I can see it in your eye's your still in love with her and it hurt when she walked away from you just now "Emily said.

Everyone at the table agreed but Carly.

She didn't know what to do she was torn.

One part of her wanted Jason to be happy she could see that he still cared at Sam.

But the other part the selfish side of her wanted Sam gone.

She knew that if Sam and Jason every got back on track she would pushed to the side and she couldn't have that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth never came to Port Charles in this story.

Stepping in the Metro Court Sam looked around for a familiar face.

Spotting him Sam strolled over she needed to keep herself in check.

"Well if it isn't Jasper Jacks" she said in a monotone voice.

Sam couldn't stand the Australian he reminded her of her father.

"Samantha Zukowski what can I do for you he said in a fake cheerful voice".

Jax knew that only trouble would come from her being in Port Charles away from her family.

She was like a mixture between a Pit bull, Rottweiler, and Doberman Pinscher in a skirt.

She was always three steps ahead of everyone else she could be aggressive and dangerous when provoked.

Her father knew this but still had the galls to fire her the way he did.

All Clay did was piss her off more.

His dear friend was an asshole when it came to Sam.

He didn't want or like her but she wasn't allowed to make a move he didn't know about or leave his sight.

"Well Jax's you can start by giving me a room and then tell me why I shouldn't reveal that you don't own this hotel".

"Sam we had a deal you cant renege on it Jax whispered".

"A deal by which you broke Jasper or don't you remember".

"That wasn't my fault I didn't know that was going to happen Sam and you know that."

"Jax I only became the silent partner in this place because he asked me too. You and I both know I wouldn't lift a finger to help you."

"I'm sorry that I helped your father Samantha but it was only business that's all."

"So you can tear my life apart but you expect me to go on lying to what impress your Ex wife or Ex fiancée maybe".

"Your father is one of my best friends what was I suppose to do you wouldn't listen to him."

"For good damn reason he wouldn't have hurt me she stressed out."

"Which one Jax asked"

"Who are we talking about because both are dangerous criminals one already hurt your family and the other could he finished before she could speak."

If you say so she thought .

"Sam please I'm begging you this is my livelihood I'm talking about here."

"Fine but you better not tell my father or dickhead brothers where I am ."

"Now why would I do a thing like that" he said grinning.

"Because you're a rat with no backbone" she said smirking.

"So what are your plans while you're here" he asked.

"Well I know I'll get bored not having anything to do so I'll probably get a job somewhere."

"You mean you might get into trouble without work. You could always work here as my assistant "he stated.

"I don't get into trouble and why would I work for you considering this is my hotel."

"Yes but no one knows that and this way your dear friend will know not to show up again".

"He better be ok Jax if anything happens to him I'm holding you accountable".

"As for that job I'll take it but I wont report to you I will do what I want" she said staring at him daring Jax to say other wise.

"Fine I know I cant stop you but just remember this isn't the boardroom so don't have to rip into the employees until there soulless Sam".

"I like my workers happy and not afraid of me remember a happy worker is good worker" he said.

"What are we on barney shut the hell up" she said rolling her eyes.

Just then a loud voice came from behind her.

"Why the hell are you talking to her Jax."

Sam turned around and was faced with a tall blonde she had seen in the diner not even a hour ago.

"I asked you a question Jax" Carly said tapping her foot.

"Carly this is Samantha Zukowski me and her father go way back "he answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Sam will be staying her for the duration of her time in Port Charles and she will be working her as well."

"How can you make a decision like this without consulting me I own half of this place Jax."

"Wait she what's" Sam asked.

"You heard me I own half of this hotel so you have ask me for a job not him" Carly said.

Sam had to laugh .

"What the hell is so funny" Carly almost screamed.

"You really think that you own half of this hotel".

"I do I got half when we divorced "Carly said smirking.

"Oh I hate to burst your bubble but you don't. You see I own all of this your husband only owns 15 percent. So you see you don't have anything."

"Your lying Jax is a millionaire he wouldn't need your money."

How do you think he got his money. His father and my grandfather were best friends. My grandfather loaned Mr. Jacks money to get his company up off the ground. After that they went into business together but my family has always held majority of the percentage of ownership. Every single property that your ex husband's name is on in the last five years I own.

"So with that being said you work for m"e Sam said with a smirk of her own.

Carly never knowing when to shut up opened her mouth again.

"If all of this true why come and claim it now is it because daddy kicked you out of the company so now you need something to keep you busy."

"No it's because I invested a lot of money in this place only to have it held hostage and blown up by your ex brother in law".

"Are you going to fire me was all" Carly asked.

"I don't know just yet keep talking and then I'll make my decision."

Seeing that Carly wasn't going to respond she turned to leave.

"I know who you truly are. "

Sam stopped and turned back around stalking towards carly once again.

"What was that" she asked.

"I know who you truly are and not just the ex tycoon we saw on TV".

"I see you have been talking to Jason."

"He warned me away from you but if you try anything to hurt who I love I will not hesitate to deal with you "carly spoke.

"Your threaten me" Sam asked.

"Yes you life size runt stay away from Jax and Jason" Carly hissed.

"Oh this is about Jason I see" Sam said.

"Look here you sasquatch looking over grown Barbie I'm not the women in this town I will not and have never kissed anyone's ass or bow at there feet. You come after me and you'll get yours ten fold".

Carly smiled" it's really hard not to like you. Damn you fairy tooth looking bitch I was all ready to kick your ass and hating you."

"Well Cyclops the feeling is mutual ."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam had been staying in the presidential suite in the Metro Court for a week now.

She wasn't bored yet so she didn't start working at the hotel yet which was surprising to her.

Her phone hadn't stop ringing since she stepped foot in Port Charles.

She happen to catch the news one day and seen a segment on Clay's companies.

It seemed Jasper misplaced a 15 million dollar contract that was brought by a big name Organization.

Clay now had to pay out that money to that company for his son's mistake.

The employees went on strike refusing to work until she was rehired.

Companies were refusing to come to come to Zukowski Comp for contract help.

After all the pimping her father did for his boys it got him no where.

This was the second time his first born has fucked up and she was the screw up.

Sam had just gotten off the phone with someone who just made her very happy.

She had received offers from the same business's that approached her when she was fresh out of college but she turned down the offer until farther notice.

Her phone started to ring again she answered this time not looking at the caller ID.

"What do you want" she asked she already knew who it was.

"**Did you freeze my accounts" **her father screamed thru the phone.

"Yes Clay I did" she stated bored

"**Who the hell gave you authorization to touch my damn accounts" **he yelled

"Me, did you forget that all of your accounts were switched under my name as well as the properties while you were incarcerated so everything is mine" she spoke.

"**You're a coldhearted vindictive bitch" **he growled out.

"You call me vindictive I call myself a smart business woman" she stated calmly.

"**Where the hell are you bring your ass back home right now Samantha"**.

"What did I tell you a week ago Clay you can kiss my ass".

"**I'm your father you better show me some respect and get your ungrateful ass home and help your brothers" he hissed**

"**Sorry cant do that I don't work there anymore and I don't have a father. You can have the company but everything else is mine" she said hanging up.**

"**You know that wasn't nice" came a voice from her doorway.**

**Turning around she was faced with Jason Morgan once again.**

"**So I'm never nice" she said shrugging her shoulders.**

"**You were all ways nice to me" he said.**

"**Well I liked you once".**

"**And you still do and always will" Jason said.**

"**Keep thinking that Mob boy" she said with a little smirk.**

"**Really princess ice you're the mobstress over there" Jason said with a laugh.**

"**Mobstress what the blue hell that isn't even a word" Sam said laughing it felt good .**

"**Maybe not but I made you Laugh" he said.**

"**Robots don't laugh".**

"**Well I should know" Jason stated.**

**Jason missed that easy banter they once had. **

**He wanted her back but he knew it was going to be hard with Sam.**

**She was stubborn with the memory of a elephant she wouldn't let anyone forget they hurt her.**

**Jason also knew she would try everything she knows about him to piss him off so he could leave her alone.**

**But he had his own tricks when dealing with her he used them quit often when they were first together.**

"**Why did you just antagonize your father you know he'll come gunning for you" Jason asked becoming serious now.**

"**That's what I want" Sam said raising an eyebrow.**

"**Look Jason he's predictable with everything he does. I wouldn't be surprised if he had someone watching me. Or if he sends his beloved son's to come retrieve me".**

"**Do you really think it's wise to do this" Jason asked.**

"**Wise no entertain yes" Sam said looking out of the window.**

"**He could consider you an enemy Sam it doesn't matter you're his daughter " Jason pointed out .**

**He really wanted Sam to think about this sure she was smart and ruthless but her father from what he was told was pure evil when it came to this business he wouldn't hesitate to kill a woman.**

"**Yeah he could but there would be to much fall out. From my uncle who I'm under protection to him. Besides he needs me more than I have ever needed him".**

"**Why do you say that".**

"**I'm the only person my uncle will listen to in the Zukowski family. My uncle Demetri and Clay don't exactly get along. There's a peace treaty in place between them and other Russian families. And my brothers cant really handle the business aspect of our family. Who do you think ran it while daddy dearest was in jail ".**

"**Your dads really hated huh".**

"**Like you couldn't image".**

"**You do know that you just opened up a little right" Jason stated.**

"**I just realized that damn you and your easy listening skills" she said giving a little laugh.**

"**How did you find me anyway" she ask.**

"**My best friend works here you know that" Jason stated.**

" **Aww yes Cyclops Barbie I actually like her even thou she is rude and loud" Sam said.**

" **I'm happy you like her she reluctantly like you too" Jason said happy those two women wouldn't be at each others throats.**

" **Oh then we can start some trouble in this town" Sam said full on smiling.**

" **No NO trouble we already have that with Carly throw you in the mix then this town will be burnt to the ground in a week" He huffed out actually scared that could happen.**

" **I resent that why does everyone think I'm nothing but trouble" she said pouting**

" **Because you are especially with your take charge attitude and you have a in your face approach when it comes to people" Jason spoke**

" **Who asked you anyway" Sam said**

"**I believe that was you" Jason answered smiling at her.**

**Oh god he smiling was all Sam could think to herself.**

"**Why are you here" she asked.**

"**I wanted to talk".**

"**There's nothing to talk about" she said turning her back to him.**

"**Yes there is and you know it why did you leave like that last week " he asked.**

"**I know the truth now Jason so you can go" still not looking at him.**

"**What truth Sam" he asked confused as to why she wasn't looking at him and this truth she speaks of.**

"**My dad told me I mean Clay told me he paid all of my Ex's to be with me".**

"**You think he paid me".**

"**Why wouldn't I" .**

"**Probably because we didn't know each others true identity until we came back to the states Sam. And your father couldn't stand me and Vic versa".**

"**So you still left" she comment.**

"**Our families were at war what was I suppose to do".**

"**I don't know maybe be a man and stand by the woman you claim to love".**

"**You didn't put up much of a fight Sam. I knew you always did what your father told you. You were a good daughter always followed orders" I didn't want to make you chose.**

" **Jason it was my decision if I wanted to be with you or go against my father. And I was a good daughter as you say until you too came along"**

**What."**

"**Clay told me to dump you and I said no but you dumped me. What was I suppose to do Jason I'm not the type of woman who will beg for a man to stay with her or keep loving her".**

"**I understand that but what you mean when you said you too".**

"**That's none of your business".**

"**You use to be able to tell me anything Sam what happen to that Sam the one who let me in and see the real her."**

"**She died on the pier that night" Sam said still not looking at him.**

"**Yeah well I miss that Sam".**

"**So do I but she cant come back."**

" **She can if you let her" Jason said standing next to her.**

**Jason's phone started to ring signaling that he had a text message.**

"**I have to go can we meet somewhere later this week" he asked.**

"**I don't know about that Jason" she said turning around to look at him for the first time .**

"**Please Sam" he said looking into her eyes.**

**Sam could never say no to him when she was staring into his ice blue eyes "ok."**

**Jason programmed his number in her phone and walked out the door.**

**I'm in so much trouble she thought to herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry if it suck's. I wanted to add Maxie in on Sam and Carly banter.

I don't know if this chapter works my niece like it's so I put it up.

Only a day passed after Jason came to visit in her suite when he called and asked her to meet him at Kelly's for coffee.

She tried to get out of it but he wouldn't let up.

So Sam found herself getting ready for this coffee date as he called it.

Sam wanted to tease him a little so he could see what he threw away five years ago.

That being said decided to wear a skirt he once told her he loved her legs.

For her to be the size she was she had long legs and when she wore skirts they drove him wild.

..

Sam wore a grey and white chevron knit sweater dress with bell sleeves that clung in all the right places and stopped mid thigh paired with white 4 inch Christian Louboutin Mad Mary Jane's with three strips.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with curls on the tip.

Walking in the garage of the Metro Court Sam spotted a tall figure sitting on the hood of her baby.

As she walked closer she could make out the tall figure to be Carly and another blonde was standing next to Gavin.

"Why would your gigantic ass be on my baby" Sam asked once she walked closer.

"My ass is not gigantic" Carly stated trying to look at her ass as she stood up.

"I was talking about you as a whole jolly green giant" Sam said sighing.

"Oh well be more specially next time Thumbelina" Cary said smirking.

Sam and Carly were looking each other up and down for a moment.

"Hello there is another person her you two are to busy eye fucking one another" Maxie said.

"Oh hush Tinkerbelle well get to you" Sam spoke turning to the girl in question.

"Who you calling Tinkerbelle PePe the king pawn" Maxie stated trying to hold on to her laughter.

Sam and Carly had to bust out laughing at this.

"Did you just call her a character from the Muppet's" Carly asked laughing

" Yeah so what " Maxie said smiling

Sam felt respect for these women they weren't afraid of her and they could take as good as they gave.

"I like you tink and you too big bird but know this never sit your ass on Gavin again you hear "Sam said serious.

"Who's Gavin" Maxie asked

"This guy right here" Sam said running her hand over the hood of her car lovingly.

"Do you need a minute" Carly asked.

"Ha Ha so why were you lounging on him" Sam asked.

"Wanted to know if you were free" Carly answered.

"So you decide to sit on my baby and dent it" Sam asked.

"I'm not heavy" Carly said huffing out a breath.

"How would you know the air up there is too thick to fell your weight" Maxie tossed out.

"Oh burn" Sam said cracking up.

"I thought you were on my side fraggle rock" Carly tossed out.

"I swear you would think she was on LSD or something she has a short attention span unless it comes to clothes or shoes" Carly told Sam.

"Speaking of clothes were are you going and were can I get you outfit" Maxie asked.

"I have meeting with someone and I don't know the store perhaps" Sam said.

"A meeting with who it would perhaps be with a certain blue eyed best friend of mine" Carly asked.

"No why would I be talking to Jax" Sam answered with a smirk.

"Bitch you know who I'm talking about" Carly said shacking her head.

"I told you before over sized Barbie what I do is my business if you get in the way I'll kick your ass" Sam said getting in her car.

"See you later fraggle rock and Green giant "Sam said driving away.

"She's going to meet Jason isn't she" Maxie asked.

"Hell yeah she is" Carly answered.

"We'll get her out one day" she said to the shorter blonde.

Sam pulled up to the diner and hopped out.

Before walking in she checked herself over to make sure nothing was out of place.

Walking in she stood behind the chair and waited for Jason to notice her.

Clearing her throat she finally got his attention away from his phone.

Jason had been sitting in Kelly's in twenty minutes waiting for Sam.

She was never one to keep someone waiting he started to think maybe she wasn't coming.

Not paying attention to the bell signaling someone had walked into the diner he read the text message from Sonny.

Someone cleared there throat and he looked up.

Jason started to chock on his own spit after running his eyes up and down her body she was trying to kill him.

Her longs were on display and they even better than they did five years ago.

She knew how he felt about her in dresses and skirt and she still wore it.

Sam wasn't playing fair right now all he wanted to do was rip that dress off of her.

He looked at her face and saw the innocent face she held but he could see the glimmer in her eyes.

"Are you ok Jason" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered drinking the water in front of him.

Sam sat down and slowly crossed her legs turning to the side so he could see her legs fully.

Jason licked his lips when the dress raised a couple of inches as she sat down.

She was playing with fire right now.

"You called me here so what did you want" she asked.

"Ahh I see the ice bitch is back in place" he said putting his arms on the table.

"I'm always the ice bitch you should know that" she said sitting back in her chair.

"The person I knew was warm and loving not cold and uncaring" he said.

"What's so good about being warm" she asked.

"A lot I like you warm" Jason said looking her in the eyes.

"You never had me warm" she said.

"I know I had you nice and hot" he said right back.

"Too bad you cant do that now" she said sliding forward.

"You'll never know unless you try" Jason said raising his brow.

"Guess you'll never know besides I hate being touched so how would you know if I was hot or not" Sam asked.

"As I recall I touched you all the time and you liked it hell you even begged for it some nights" he said still looking in her eyes daring her to lie.

"I never begged for anything lease of all you touching me".

"Oh really I would wake up to you sitting on my chest with nothing on nibbling my ear saying Jason please wake up I need you " he said leaning forward as well.

They were right in front of one another breath's mingling together.

There pupils were dilated the air around them charged.

"I also remember whispering on your lips my hot breath on your neck and making you scream until the hotel staff broke down the door".

Sam licked her lips just hearing him talk about it got her all hot.

Jason was staring at her lips as he went in for the kiss but her phone rang.

"Son of a bitch" he yelled out.

Sam had to calm down her speeding heart.

Looking at the name calling she rolled her eyes he would call now.

"I'm sorry but I need to get this" she said getting up and walking out of the diner.

Damn I was so close Jason whispered to him self.

Sam sat in her car breathing heavy this was why she didn't want to be near Jason things like this happened.

Either they ended up having sex or he was doing something to get into her heart.

That man was dangerous and once again she thought to herself I'm in so much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for the love and Shaun Buck no Sam doesn't and has never had any kids.

You find out who the criminal is Sam has been contact with.

Sam stood on the piers staring out onto the water, She had a lot to think about.

She knew her father was making plans to rip her life apart her in Port Charles.

She also knew that once he hears that Jason has been spotted talking to her he would be coming also.

Sam really didn't want any of her family members coming here.

But she knew that once she had his accounts frozen the gloves would be off.

"I know your here I can smell your stench from here" she called out.

A tall figure stalked out towards her.

"Samantha father is very worried about you" her brother Zachary stated.

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck about that man "she asked.

"Show some respect Samantha" Jasper commented coming out of the shadows as well.

"Oh look it's the little lap dog he actually let you out of his sight" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Very funny you had your fun now go pack so we can get the hell out of this town" Zachary stated.

"I'm not going anywhere you all could leave and tell the old man to leave me the hell alone".

"Were a family were is your loyalty Sam you just desert us like that" Jasper spoke.

"Fuck you and your loyalty where was that when he fired me on national television huh what were you two doing nothing but standing beside him" she yelled.

"What were we suppose to do we could have lost our jobs if we did" Zachary stated.

"Well it seems you wont have any job anyway since Junior over here screwed up once again".

"Why do you keep throwing our mistake in our face we know we fucked up but you never let us live it down "Nolan stated speaking for the first time.

"What are talking about" she asked.

"How do you think we feel when people comment on how smart our little sister is. You always say that dad hates you but he left the company to you when he went to jail not us. Even when he was released he could have taken the company back right then and there but he didn't. He only trust you " Nolan stated.

"He trusts me he has me followed no matter where I go. The only reason he left it to me was because granddad told him to. As for the whole him taking the company back he certainly did that a week ago".

"He loves you and all you do is show disrespect towards him" Jasper said.

"He told me he hated me and wished I was never born if that's love then he does a bang up job showing it".

"Dad was pissed he didn't mean it. Besides everyone knows you're his favorite" Zachary said.

"No that would be Jasper the fruit of his loins over there".

I busted my ass for that company working eighteen hours a day. I hardly got any sleep. I worked harder than anyone there. None of you had to start from the bottom and work your way up but I did. Did you know how it felt having a master's and work the mail room. He refused to introduce me as his daughter none of his business associates knew he even had a daughter. And for him to tell me he had to pay men to be with me was cruel. It was humiliating having to stand in front of cameras and pretend I was ok with what he was doing she finished.

"Don't try and act innocent here Sam he had you followed for a good damn reason "Zachary spoke.

"Oh yeah and what's that" she asked.

"You hid Jerry Jacks. The man who was responable for dad going to jail in the first place" Nolan yelled.

"You don't know what your talking about".

"Yes we do we heard you and dad arguing about it how could you Sam. I know you hate him but to do something like that is wrong. No matter what you were suppose to have our back" Nolan spoke again.

"Jerry did nothing wrong" Sam argued.

"He was the one that set dad up Sam. He called the cops on dad" Zachary said.

No he didn't Jerry was trying to get dad out of there but he wouldn't listen. That snake bastard Aldrich was the one who set dad up. Jerry tried to hold the cops off until dad got out of the warehouse. Dad was caught because he was saying your bitch ass Jasper. You weren't even suppose to be in there warehouse that night but no you wanted to play mob boss.

"Aldrich was responable" Zachary asked.

"Yeah your best friend set our dad up" she told him.

"Why would he and then to frame Jerry" Zachary asked confused.

"Because dad was responable for his mothers death. Jerry was there but he was loyal to dad so he keep his mouth shut."

"But he started to work for uncle Demetri were was that loyalty then he knew that they don't get along" Jasper said.

"I did that he needed protection so I asked uncle D to provide it. The only thing he had to do was stay underground but I guess he got bored and decided to go play".

"Why are you so protective of him" Jasper asked.

"That's none of your concern . You can stay or go for all I care just stay out my way" she said walking away.

None of the Zukowski clan notice the figure standing at the top of the pier.

They need to get some answer's and quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam was sitting in the Metro Court restaurant she was waiting to order the place was semi packed.

Her brother's had been hounding her saying that needed to get out of Port Charles now.

Sam not liking to be told what to do stood her ground telling them to shove it and go back to there father's side.

Her head was down while she read the menu.

The other chair at her table was sat in the person rested there arms on the table and watched her.

"I knew you would come once your brown nosing son's told you I wasn't leaving "she said still not looking up.

"I'm surprised you knew it me I would think you were meeting Mr. Morgan" her father stated.

"I could smell your overbearing cologne before you strolled in here you should really tone it down women don't need to smell you before seeing you".

"Always the smart ass Samantha" he said sitting back.

"Better than being a dumb ass" she tossed back finally looking at him.

"What can I do for you Clay" she asked.

"First you can stop with this Clay business and come home to help repair the business" he said.

"Why in the world would I want to go and do that it's not my responable anymore remember you fired me".

Taking a calming breath he looked at his daughter and smirked she reminded him so much of himself.

"Were a lot alike you and I" he said.

"Were nothing alike I refuse to humiliate, belittle and bully people to get what I want".

"Maybe but your ruthless, calculating, bold, aggressive, loyal, protective and intelligent which are things I admire not including that smartass mouth of yours" Clay spoke.

"Why are you trying to butter me up what do you really want. If it's the money fine I'll unfreeze the accounts you can go now".

"It's not about that I have been telling you since you came home from school to never step foot in Port Charles but of course you didn't listen" he said.

"What so important about me not being here" she asked.

"Things you don't need to know" he told her.

You're a piece of shit you know that first you cast me away for years. Then you make me prove myself to you by working from the bottom up. You go to jail and then put me in charge but you still want to call the shots. After that you fire me for no reason. I will never respect you or listen to you so you can go she said gesturing him to leave.

"You still don't get why I did all of this to you do you" he asked.

Oh I know why you did it and you're a sick son of a bitch. You were grooming me to take over the business. Not because I deserve it no but because you know uncle D wouldn't come after me when you ordered the attack against them right.

"You were always quick to catch on" he responded.

"Yeah lucky me" she said rolling her eyes.

"There's one thing you got wrong thou you do deserve to be the head of the family. You need to build a thick skin and depend on your self that's why you were sent away. You proved that you were made for this business when you had Aldrich killed" Clay stated.

Sam started to shift in her seat.

"You thought I wouldn't find out Samantha. Don't worry I'm impressed you did what I would have done" he said smirking.

"I didn't do it for you" she hissed.

"Then why did you" he asked the smirk never dropped from his face.

"I did it because he was gunning for us and uncle D because of you. I was trying to keep the treaty intake".

"You killed a made man Samantha people were bound to found out" her father pointed out.

"Well no one was the wiser" she said.

"Your lucky his father hated him and thinks it was a accidental death" Clay said.

"I'll ask you once again what do you want" Sam asked.

"I like it here so I think I'll stay since you're here. Me and your brothers will be living here for now on" Clay spoke he knew he had her.

"Let me guess I'm suppose to move in with you and have no contact with Jason right or the Cassadines" Sam said she had that ace up her sleeve and he didn't know.

Clay's eyes got big.

"Yes dear old dad I know all about the Cassadines and why you don't want me here" she said smiling now.

"I've always told you I'm three steps ahead of you and always will be".

Sam didn't know all the details about her father's connection to the family but he didn't know that.

She wanted to provoke him into talking but her father was to smart for that a quality they both shared.

"You need to leave my date is here she said as Jason walked to the table" Sam said not looking at him.

Jason looked at Clay Zukowski up and down with a glare and sat down on the right of Sam.

"Mr. Morgan do you not have manners I am sitting here could I not receive a Hello " Clay spoke.

"I don't talk to insects" Jason stated.

"Coming from Corinthos foot rest you have no right to talk." Clay tossed back he hated this man and didn't see why his daughter would talk to the likes of him.

"Clay" Sam said snapping at her father.

"What Samantha we all know it and you fell in love with this functioning mute" he said not sorry.

"Would you get the hell out of here" she told him.

"Not before I ask him some questions" her father said.

"If you open your mouth again I will call your parlor officer and tell him you pissed on the street you know he's itching to send your ass back to jail" Sam said wanting him gone.

"This isn't over Morgan" Clay said pointing at him and then giving Sam a kiss on the cheek to keep up appearance as a loving father having dinner with his daughter.

Sam rubbed his kiss off with her shoulder.

"Ugh I need to disinfect my cheek now who knows where the hell his lips has been".

"He attracts the strangest women I guess it's his cologne" she said with a laugh.

Sam could see something was bother Jason.

"What wrong with you" she asked.

"How do you know Jerry Jacks Sam and tell me the truth" Jason asked calmly.

Sam was left speechless with big eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N After the hostage crisis one of the hostages sold there story to the press. So it was all over the news. I don't really know much about Jerry's history until Sebastian Rouche took over. So it's going to be different just to warn you Please don't be made about the ending.

Once the words came out of Jason's mouth Sam started to panic.

Who the hell told him she even knew Jerry Jacks.

She needed to avoid the question but she could see from Jason's face that he wasn't going to let it go.

"Can you repeat that question" Sam asked.

"How do you know Jerry Jacks" he asked again

"What makes you think I know him "Sam asked back she was setting up her lie.

"Well your reaction a couple seconds ago would tell me you do" Jason stated not buying her casual attitude.

"I thought it was weird that you asked me about Jasper Jack's brother" she said leaning back in her chair.

"How did you know he was Jax's brother Sam" Jason asked her

"I watch the news Jason. Jerry's name was all over the 10 o'clock news after the hotel hostage crisis and the building being burned down a couple of years ago" Sam said with a confused face.

If Jason was anyone else he would have believed her she was convening.

But he knew she was lying Sam always had a tell and he was the only person who knew.

Her left eyebrow would stay raised when she was lying and she never knew she did it.

Sam would have a calm and cool demeanor but that one eyebrow would be raised.

"You want to try that again" he asked

"No it's the truth why do you care about him anyway" Sam asked her brow raised even more.

"Sam stop with lies I'm not everyone else I know when your lying so tell me the truth. " he stated.

" And who the hell are you to demand an answer from me if I wont take this behavior from Clay why the hell would I take it from you" She told him a little pissed he demanded a damn thing from her.

Jason was taken aback by her mood just a few seconds ago she had lies flying out of her mouth now she's sitting there pissed off at him.

" I didn't demand anything from you Sam I asked for the truth" he told her

" No you didn't asking includes the word please in it or do you not have manners like Clay stated" Sam spoke gathering her things

" Wait were are you going" he asked her

" I'm leaving you of all people should know I hate being told or demanded to do something"

" I'm sorry can you please just tell me how you know Jerry" Jason asked

" Who told you that I know him" Sam asked right back

" I was on the pier when you were talking to your brothers" he said

" No you mean you were spying and eavesdropping on other people conversation" she told him

" Sam we can go around in circles with this but I know what your doing" Jason said leaning back

" And what am I doing" she asked

" Your trying to deflect the question I asked about your involment with Jerry" he spoke

" Now why would I do that" she asked

" Sam they never said the man who held the Metro Court hostage name was Jerry Jacks they said his name was Mr. Craig" Jason told her

Damn it she thought to herself she forgot that.

" Why do you want to know how I know this Jerry anyway what did he do to you" Sam asked

Jason just sat there and looked at her while she stared right back into his eyes.

He knew Sam already knew what Jerry had done almost two years ago but he wasn't going to let up.

Sam debated if she should keep going with this charade.

But looking at Jason she could see that he wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Fine" Sam said still sitting there looking at her menu.

"Are you going to talk" he said.

"Jerry use to work for my dad he was his right hand man. I never actually knew him because I was sent to boarding school in Germany. The school kicked me out when I graduated even thou I was only 12. They didn't like my father so they didn't want me there either. I needed a job to continue my education so I got one. Jerry happen to walk in one day he spotted me and dragged me out of there. I went back to some place he was staying in. He paid for my tuition and never told my dad what I was doing or where he found me" Sam finished looking around uncomfortably.

"What type of work were you doing Sam" Jason asked.

He could see that it was bad what ever she had to do.

"Why do you want to know it was in the past there's no reason to relive it" Sam said huffing she didn't want to think about that time in her life.

"Because it has to do with you that's why Sam. I use to ask you about your life before and you always seemed to avoid the question not this time" Jason told her.

"You cant make me talk" Sam sneered at him she was gearing for a fight so she wouldn't have to talk about this.

"No matter what you say to me Sam I'm not dropping this if you wont tell me then I'll ask Jerry" Jason said.

"Jerry wont tell you a damn thing no matter what he has always been loyal to me" Sam said.

"His loyalty is to himself only Sam he has never done anything with out an agenda" he told her.

"He could have left me there but he didn't. Jerry took me in and flew me to the place I wanted to be and he stayed with me something you never did" Sam pointed out.

"Jerry use to work for your father what's to say your dad didn't already know what you were doing and sent Jerry" Jason asked.

"Because they weren't all that close when Jerry found me. That's why he was in Germany my dad demoted him".

"I don't want to argue with you Sam can you please tell me I wont think any different of you and you know that so stop pushing me out".

"You were already out Jason" she told him

"Then let me back in baby you know you want to. It's killing you inside keeping this from me I can see it in your eye's. You want to tell someone so why not it be me" he spoke grabbing her hand softly.

"Because you'll leave me again and I cant go thru that again too many men has lied and used me" Sam said with blurry eyes.

"Sam I'm not going anywhere I just got you back in my life and I'm not letting you go. I have never lied or used you, you know that I would do anything to protect you" he said holding her face.

"I worked in the Red Light District." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What did you say" Jason asked he thought he heard her wrong.

There was no way Sam said she worked in the Red Light District.

For fuck sakes she was only 12 then what kind of person would take advantage of a child.

"I said I worked in the Red Light District" Sam stated again hating the look on his face.

"How did you even get involved in that area of town Sam, I'm pretty sure your school was in the good part of Germany" he asked

"If you would shut up I can explain" She said snapping at him.

" I was sitting on the stairs of the steps trying to think what I was going to do. I had called my dad and told him what happened but he was busy and hung up on me. So I tried to call my uncle but I couldn't get thru to him. There was nothing I could do I was basically stuck there with no money. There was this man who worked in the school who seemed nice and acted as if he genuinely cared if I was ok he was the only one who was every nice to me there. I told him that I didn't have any money for a plane ticket to get home or for college. He told me that if I did some work for him he would pay me. I said ok and he gave me a address to go to the next day. I showed up and my heart sanked when I walked into the building. He ran a brothel. I was ready to run out the door but he had some big football player looking guys guarding the door. He told me that I didn't have to sleep with any of the men who came in but I did have to show them a good time. My job was to be nice to the old perverts until the girls came to retrieve there clients. Those men didn't seem to notice I wasn't one of the girls they would touch me and try to make me do things. The girls hated me because I was never to be touched like them. It seemed he recruited them at my age. They didn't seem to like that I was some how special and wasn't suppose to be touched. They would take longer than necessary to get there clients. Jerry walked in while I was sitting at the front desk. He did a double take and grabbed my arm pulling me out. We flew to United Kingdom so I could apply to Cambridge in person. A few weeks later I was accepted Jerry stayed for a couple of months and then disappeared."

"I'm sorry for what that asshole made you do" Jason told her his knuckles were turning white from him holding onto the table.

All Jason could feel was pure rage and hatred for that man but it broke his heart to know Sam had no one she could rely on back then.

"But why did you even go with him" Jason asked.

"I was book smart and naïve that guy could smell it so he used me. We weren't allowed off the property unless it was to fly home. So I didn't realize where I was until I walked into his building .After I started at Cambridge that when I changed I wasn't that young girl who let people run over her and get away with it. The other students could never tell what I was thinking because my face was always emotionless and cold as they said. So I played into that Ice Princess Bitch role perfectly".

" Why was Jerry there to begin with " Jason asked

" It's funny I asked him the same thing and he told said why else would a man be in there" Sam said looking at her hands.

"How do you feel about your past" Jason asked he was really curious about her answer.

"If your asking me do I regret going thru all of that then the answer is no. It happened and it made me who I am today. Many people don't like me but they respect me and that's all I ever wanted. People could like you but never respect you so they run over you and take advantage of you. This way I know when people are trying to bull shit me" she said .

"I know how you feel surprisingly. People would think that I would choose a different life if I could. From what my family told me Jason Quartermaine was a lap dog who always wanted to make everyone happy"

"Some would say your still that way" Sam said.

"Yeah that's true but now I never let people tell me what I should be doing. I have my own brain and emotions I don't need the Quartmaines or any one else to tell me who I am and who to be with or how to run my life" Jason said

"But you listened to Sonny when he told you to break up with me" Sam spoke.

"It wasn't Sonny's decision it was mine he had his input I was wasn't really listening to him. I didn't want you to have to go thru what I did with my family and alienating them" Jason told her still looking her in the eyes.

"I was already alienated from that family but I guess I can see what you were trying to do".

"But your still not off the hook you had it easy the first time around. You want this again your going to have to prove it to me and no lame displays either. I want the Hollywood movie type of shit but not cheesy".

"Is there anything else with your bossy ass" Jason asked with a smile.

"Yeah you can start by paying for my meal" she said with a board smile.

A/N I couldn't bring myself to go there and make Sam a prostitute with all she has going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Not even 12 hours ago Sam was having dinner with Jason and happy even thou she told him about her past with Jerry.

She heard about all the things Jerry did while in Port Charles the last time.

He was untamed and played by his own rules but no matter what Sam would try her best to stand by him.

She didn't want to have to choose between Jason and Jerry.

She would hope that they could learn to coexist with one another.

But Sam wasn't stupid nor naïve she knew they would destroy one another if they crossed paths again.

Then she would have to choose who's side she would be loyal to and that would be to hard for her to decide.

Sam stood on a tiny wooden bridge in the park just leaning over the rails looking out daydreaming.

"I hear you were talking about me Sweet Sam" came from an Australian accent behind Sam.

"Jesus Jerry what are you freaking beetle juice when ever you hear your name you pop up" Sam said holding her chest.

"I believe you had to say his name three times before he was allowed to join the living and are you calling me a dead douche bag" Jerry said smiling he missed this spite fire .

Turning around Sam faced the man she considered her saviour .

" I'm surprised you remembered that" Sam said looking at him.

" How could I forget you watched the movie almost everyday along with Batman and The Lost boys" Jerry told her

"What they were good movies" Sam said shrugging her shoulders

" Or was it because you had a crush on Michael Keaton" Jerry teased her

" What Michael Keaton was the shit what could I say"

" I thought Michael J Fox and Keifer Sutherland was the shit" Jerry asked they had this debate quit often when she stayed with him.

" And like I told you years ago there all the shit no one could fuck with them" Sam said with a smile

She sobered up quickly it was good to see him again but he was up to something.

"Why the hell are you here Jerry, You have some balls to come back to Port Charles" Sam asked .

Nothing but trouble would come from this and she could feel it.

"Let me guess your hear to provoke either Jason or Clay" Sam asked him.

She didn't want to be in the middle of another Jerry Jack's vs. Clay Zukowski war's she barely got out the first time.

"Ahh Samantha you care about little old me" Jerry said

"No I don't but we had a deal I got you protection from my father's organization and you keep your ass under the radar but you couldn't do that could you" Sam spoke furiously.

"I'm hurt really I am" Jerry said making puppy dog eye's

"Sam you know me I cant sit in one place for more than a couple of mouths I get bored fast that's not my fault" he told her as if he was serious.

"That's because you have ADHD and you like pissing people off" she said tuning back around.

"I'm starting to think your not happy to see me" Jerry said to Sam with a small smile.

"No I'm not happy to you Jerry I put my own life on the line for you and instead of you doing the one thing I ask you do the opposite. When Clay see's you he will kill you if Jason doesn't get to you first" Sam said with angry eyes hitting him in the arm.

"Your father and Morgan wouldn't risk going against your uncle to come after me" Jerry told her .

"You see that's were your wrong dear Jerry they would as long as they can have the satisfaction of killing you."

"Then let them come after me I can handle myself Samantha I do not need you looking out for me or getting involved" he said looking angry.

That was an emotion he never showed towards her and she was a little scared but all the more pissed off at him for his nonchalant attitude about this subject.

"To fucking bad I'm already involved in this did you forget I was the one along side Jax that was supplying you with money when you needed it and I saved your life" Sam said ready to hit the shit out of him.

"I never asked you to save me that day and I shouldn't have asked you to send me money" Jerry spoke.

"You didn't have to ask I walked in on my father holding a gun to your head he was a second away from pulling the trigger before I intervened. You would be six feet under with a bullet wound to the head if not for me. I saved your life so it's because of me that you can run around terrorization people".

"And what do you want me to say" he asked.

"How about a fucking thank you" she shouted her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Keep your voice down you wouldn't want people noticing who your talking to" Jerry scolded her.

"Don't tell me what to do and why are you hear" she asked him.

" What's so important about me not being here it isn't the first time I've done something wrong" Jerry asked

" I care about you and I don't want you dead" she said

" Aww I knew you loved me and wanted me. But it's ok I'll be alright." he said

" I don't want you" she said giving him the stink eye

" My my Sweet Sam you have grown since I last saw you" he told her looking her up and down

" Eww Jerry that's gross" she told him looking like a little kid with her nose all crinkled

" I was only playing with you but you do look beautiful like your mother" he told her

"Thank you but why are you here" she asked again

"My dear brother lives here you know that and I heard he and Caroline were divorced so I came to see if he needed a shoulder to cry on" he told her with a small smile.

"You're a slimy bastard" she told him.

"No I'm an opportunistic bastard there's a big difference" he said smirking

"Not really".

"I also heard that you were dating Jasey poo once again" he said quirking a brow.

"Jasey Poo" she asked.

"It's an inside joke we have" .

"I'm sure but we are not dating and what do you really want" she asked once again getting annoyed with him.

"I know you hate repeating yourself but it so much fun making you do it your face get's all angry it's cute" Jerry told her laughing.

"This isn't funny numb nuts I'm not really worried about Clay he has other things to worry about. But Jason is another story he will come after you" she told him once again.

"How many times have I died now Sam" he asked her

"One to many to count why" she asked

"You know me I can and will survivor anything just like you. Were kind of like kindred spirits not matter what people do to us we always make it out on top" Jerry told her truthfully .

That was the first thing he said since making himself know that was truthful and sincere.

"You should get going there isn't a dead body for you to circle" Sam said smirking at him.

"Did you just call me a vulture" he asked laughing this girl had an endless supply of insults to throw around.

"Yes I did your lucky I didn't call you worst".

"I guess that's my cue to go besides the hulk is hiding in the bushes. It was good seeing you again "Jerry said kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

" Wait you never told me what you were doing here" Sam told him.

" I know I'll see you again "he said leaving down the path

A/N

I don't think I did Jerry justice. I tried to write him like he was on supernatural they were basically the same character to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hopefully this makes sense

"You can come out now" she yelled out still leaning against the rails.

Jason just looked at her.

"What" she asked

"If I wasn't here would you have told me about seeing Jerry" he asked honestly wanting to know her answer.

"No probably not" she said looking at her hands still not tuning around.

"That's what I thought you wouldn't give him up for anything" Jason spoke.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" she asked pissed off once again.

"You would do anything for him wouldn't you" he asked.

"I think we established that already Jason" Sam said looking at him as if he was stupid.

"After everything he did your still loyal. He couldn't even abide by the rules of your deal but yet you wont give him up that's a one sided friendship" he said .

" People said the same thing about Carly and Sonny so what's your point" Sam stated she didn't want to argue with him but she wasn't going to let him bad mouth Jerry.

"You don't know anything about our friendship it's not lopsided" she told him.

"What has he every done for you beside paying for your time at college and getting you out of that hell hole" Jason asked.

" Jerry has betrayed and backstabbed every person he comes in contact with" he said wanting to get thru to her.

"Thing's you don't need to corner yourself with. Jerry has betrayed others but he would never do that to me" she said shutting down.

"Don't do that" Jason told her.

"Do what Jason"?

"Don't shut down on me. I just want to know why he deserve your loyalty " he told her walking closer.

" You know what he did" Sam said

" He has done some pretty fucked up things since he left you in England Sam. I wish I could let this grudge go for you but I cant baby. He needs to pay" Jason said turning her around so he could see her face.

"Why do you want to hurt him so much " she asked.

"He was responable for my father's death and terrorizating this town Sam you know that" he answered

" So you want to kill him to avenge your fathers death" she asked

" Of course I want him dead" Jason stressed.

"Your father died from an heart attack that wasn't his fault "she said.

"He was under a lot of stress because of the hostage crisis" he said .

"I thought he was having mini heart attack's way before the hotel crisis " she stated.

"It doesn't matter he had the heart attack there with Jerry and he did nothing" Jason almost screamed.

"A father you couldn't stand or like" Sam pointed out.

"No matter what he was still my father you would go after the bastard who killed Clay also" he told her.

"You meet my father and no I wouldn't I would shake there hands for a job well done" she said looking serious.

That eyebrow was raised again.

"Your lying we both know that no matter what happens between you and Clay you would do your best to avenge his death if not for him but for your brother's" Jason told her looking in her eyes.

"You can keep thinking that Clay can rot in hell for all I care I'm sorry he died but that's life" she said shaking her head.

"Are you actually defending Jerry's action and could you stop with the whole cold hearted bitch routine you don't have to act like that with me",

"I'm not defending him and it's not a routine" she said trying to turn around.

Jason grabbed her around her waist and backed her up toward the railing trapping her between his arms.

" One of these days your going have to chose between me and Jerry" he spoke staring her in the eyes.

"You cant ask me to do that" Sam told him.

"I can and I just did I wont share you with the likes of Jerry Jack's Sam you have to chose to protect him or be with me and step aside it's that simple".

" No it's not" Sam said looking down

" Yes it is he's a grown man you cant protect him from what's coming to him. He hurt too many people your family isn't going to keep helping him. You and I both know it" Jason told her

" What do you suppose I do turn my back on him would you do that to Sonny" she asked him

" I wouldn't know he has never stabbed me in the back" he stated

Sam just looked at him.

" Ok he did but we got past our issues with Carly" he told her

" And Jerry has never stabbed me in the back" she said

" He did something to your father that he considered disloyal so that has to mean something about his character"

" So what am I suppose to do huh give up on him" Sam said looking as if she was about to cry

" You can either give up on him or give up on me no matter how much I want you I cant play nice with Jerry" Jason told her looking her dead in the eye

Sam went over everything in her head she loved Jerry but her love for Jason consumed her to no end.

She really wanted to be loyal to both parties she knew no matter what she would have to give up one of the men who held a place in her heart.

There was Jerry the man who rescued her from that hell hole and help her with college and some business.

But other than that she didn't really know him.

All she knew was what people told her about him and the little time she spent with him.

Then there was Jason the only man she every gave her heart to.

While they were together everything was fantastic and amazing he treated her like a lady and got to know her.

But he still left her at the end of the day.

No matter how hard she tried no man could measure up to him in any way.

Shaking her head she answered him.

" I'm not going to choose so there wont be any ultimatum happening" Sam spoke

" What" Jason asked her

" I'm not choosing I'm neutral like Switzerland. Whatever you to do you leave me out of it. This grudge is between you two not me" Sam said looking him straight in the eye's cocking her eyebrow waiting for him to challenge her.

" So I could go and kill him right now and you would do nothing" Jason questioned cocking his brow also

" It's business right and besides he told me not to get involved so I'm not. You two can do as you please just don't drag me into this mess. Jerry can take care of himself" she said

" What if he asks you to help him" Jason asked

" Then I will but not if I think it was anything that could be used to hurt you" she told him

" So what do we do know " Jason asked

" You can move out of my way" Sam said fiercely

" What's the problem now" he asked

" You thought I was going to go for an ultimatum who did you think I was" she asked

" It wasn't an ultimatum" he said

" Yes it was and they don't work on me. Until you learn how to talk to me kiss my ass" she said walking away

" Gladly" Jason yelled

" I said kiss not lick" Sam stated turning around to look at him

" Either way I'll do it" he told her

" Your such a perv" she said laughing


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Long chapter I got a little wordy

It was a Saturday night and Sam was all alone sitting at the bar in the Metro Court restaurant nursing a shot of tequila.

Her father and brother's were nagging her and pissing her off to no end.

They would show up in the hotel and follow her around town.

Sam already unfrozen the accounts but she took out her share and put that in a separate account that no one knew she had.

She also paid out the contract her dumb ass brother loss and talked to the other workers and persuaded them to come back to work.

Sam didn't do it because she wanted her family to succeed she did it so they could leave.

Her employee's were loyal she wanted them to succeed and have a job even is she wasn't there.

Now her father knew how much that company really needed her.

But no they still wouldn't leave they claimed she needed to agree to come home with them.

All she wanted was to have fun but no she ended up in the town with her first love, her brothers and father show up then Jerry comes.

She had a splitting headache all she wanted was to be a normal 26 year old and go out to clubs.

But no her life just had to be different.

Carly and Maxie sat on either side of Sam who didn't seem to notice she was too busy looking into her glass.

"Hey baby can I buy you a drink " Carly said in a deep voice trying to inmate a man

" You can only call me baby if I'm allowed to call you Ms Piggy" Sam said smiling

" You see why I'm never nice to Smurf's they always want to call people names" Carly stated to Maxie who was shaking her head at those two.

One would think that three woman knew each other for ever and not two weeks.

" Yeah I can see that Rita Repulsa" Maxie told the taller blonde

" Oh she took it to Mighty Morphine Power Rangers on your ass" Sam said cracking up

" I didn't even insult you Rainbow Brite" Carly said with a smirk

" So why are you two here anyway" Sam asked her laughter dieing down

" We wanted to know if you had any plan's tonight" Maxie answered her

" Nope nothing besides getting drunk and dodging my family why what did you have in mind" Sam said

" Were having a girls night out you should come and hang with us" Carly told her

" I don't know about that hanging with you two rowdy bitches might get me in trouble and besides I only hang out with people my height" Sam said turning around to glance at the other customers.

" Your size opps I forgot hobbits have to stick together" Carly said doing the same

" Come on you should go out with us were going to a club it will be fun " Maxie told her

" I've never been to a club and usually when ever some one says it's going to be fun it's usually not. But what the hell I have nothing better to do" Sam said hopping off the bar stool.

" Let me go get ready" Sam went to the elevator and looked behind her to see the two blonds following her.

" Where are you two going twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb" Sam asked

" Were going up with you to help you dress" Carly said with a are you dumb look

" Oh my god you never had female friends have you" Maxie asked

" I've never had a friend period so what's that have to do with anything" Sam asked

" We tend to help each other get ready" Maxie answered

" Ok but women are weird" Sam said as the three women stepped on the elevator.

"You two wait here I need to shower first" she told them

Maxie and Carly went to the closet and started to search for the perfect club dress.

" She really needs to get laid" Carly told Maxie

" Now you know if Jason finds out your trying to get her laid by someone not him he's going to have your head" Maxie pointed out

" Yeah I know but he needs competition Maxie. He dumped her because someone else told him to" Carly said still looking in her closet

" Oh my god I want her clothes and shoes. I'm all for her flirting with someone else to stick it to Jason. Oh I found it" Maxie said picking out a pair of shoes.

Maxie and Carly also picked out clothes for themselves and shoes.

Sam walked out of the bathroom to see the blondes wearing her clothes and shoes.

" What the hell" Sam stated looking at them both

" What were friend now that's what we do Sam we share" Maxie told her

" Ok but you need to have breast to fill out my clothes" Sam said

" Are you calling me flat chested" Maxie asked grabbing her breast.

" You said it sweetie not me" Sam said grabbing the clothes on the bed

" Did you two pick this out" Sam said holding up the clothes in her hand

"Well yeah Thumbelina who the hell else would" Maxie growled out

" What are you mad at me" Sam asked

" Maxie is a little sensitive about her breast" Carly told her

" Oh I'm sorry I was just playing" Sam told the younger girl for some reason she felt bad for hurting her feelings

" That's ok I just get to keep what I have on" Maxie said smiling

Sam just shook her head and headed back to bathroom to dress.

" Were did you get clothes that fit Carly" Maxie asked

" My brothers ex's wanted to get in good with the family so they brought me clothes" Sam yell

" Did they not know what size you are" Carly asked

" They brought them before they meet me. From the way my brothers describe me they assumed I was at least 6 foot tall and weighted more than 115 lb"

" Hey bitch I don't weight that much and I'm not that tall" Carly stated.

" Sure your not" Sam said laughing

" Oh yeah we forgot to tell you there's going to be four of us" Maxie yelled out

" Ok I don't care as long as I can drink I'm fine" Sam said walking out of the bathroom

Carly and Maxie turned to face her and whistled.

" Well look at who knew you had a body like and legs like that I'm jealous" Carly said

" Um thanks but isn't this I don't know too short and showing a little much" Sam said tugging the bottom

" No your young and hot and your not showing that much" Maxie told her

" We should get going we have to pick up Emily and stop tugging at it" Carly said slapping Sam's hand away

" Where does she live" Sam asked as they walked out the door

" At Wyndermere it's on spoon island" Maxie said

" You mean that castle that's floating in the middle of the harbor" Sam asked

" Yeah" they spoke in unison

Sam walked to her car ahead of the others she was unlocking her door.

Looking up she caught Carly and Maxie arguing over who got to ride shot gun.

" Wait so not only did you invite me but I'm suppose to drive your ass's and Emily to the club to " Sam asked

" Yeah pretty much we could call Max that's one of Jason's guards to drive us but then he would report every move we made to Jason" Maxie told her

" What ever, She-Ra rides up front there more leg room for her" Sam said sliding in her seat

Before closing her door she yelled out " No one slams a door on Gavin if you do I'll kick your ass and leave you here"

They were finally at Wyndermere " Never again am I letting you control the radio" Sam stated

" What I put it on was better than Maxie's suggestion" Carly said poking her lip out

A old looking butler asked the door admitting them he looked a lot like Alfred from Batman.

"This place is freaking creepy" Sam said to her self

" You'll get use to it eventually I'm Alfred and you are" the butler stated looking at her as if he recognized her

" I'm Sam and nice to meet you too" she said shaking his hand with a small smile

The trio could hear an argument in process as they walked into the living room.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned around.

Emily started to smile and walked forward.

" Your Sam Zukowski right I'm Emily Quartermaine Jason little sister" she said holding her hand out

" Hi and I already know who you are I'm guessing your brother told you about me " Sam said

" Yeah he did " Emily said

Sam shook her head and turned to the side there were five other people standing there but four of them were staring at her with an awed expression.

" Hi I'm Nikolas Cassadine " he said holding his hand out

" Hi I saw you in Kelly's two weeks ago "

" Yeah you did"

Sam just stood there there wasn't anything else to say.

She could feel the eyes on her and started to grow uncomfortable.

Nikolas could see this so he introduced her to his family who were acting weird.

" This is my father Stavros, my uncle Stefan, my aunt Alexis and my grandmother Helena" he said pointed to each person

" Ugh Emily really you make me sick" Carly stated

" What did I do" Emily asked with big eyes

" I think she mean that were going to a club and you decide to dress like a grandma that's what" Maxie told her

" There isn't thing wrong with my dress" Emily stated firmly

" Really no one wears that anymore that's so 80's and not the good 80's either" Maxie said turning up her nose

" Yeah your young why don't you try showing some skin and stop being so uptight the your shoes are even boring" Carly said rolling her eyes

" I prefer to dress like this than have my tits and ass out " Emily said holding her up proudly

" Was a jab at me" Sam said ready to get in her face

Carly grabbed Sam before she could walk closer the younger brunette who was backing up.

" That wasn't a jab at you gargoyle so calm your ass down. If it's not Maxie with her breast or Emily and her old lady dress it's you and too much skin. I'm really going to be drunk tonight" Cary said

" I really wasn't talking about you " Emily stated

" Oh alright then" Sam said brushing her self off

" I should have brount garlic to keep your ass off of me" Sam said to Carly who was holding on to her

Laughing drew Sam 's attention away from her friends

" What's so funny" she asked

" Nothing you just remind us of some one" they spoke

Sam spotted the pictures on the table behind the desk in the room.

" Why is there a picture of my mother on your table" Sam asked not taking her eyes off the picture

Helena looked in the direction she was staring and grabbed the picture.

"Anastasya" Helena called out

"How did you know my name " Sam asked with big eyes

Carly and Maxie could tell she was panicking they grabbed her arm and Emily's and ran out of the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Since you asked so nicely and it was already typed why the hell not enjoy. But this is the last update for tonight.

Jason sat in the back office of the Italian restaurant he and Sonny owned looking over contracts.

Well that's what he was suppose to be doing he couldn't concentrate the only thing on his mind was Sam.

The office door open looking up he spotted Clay and son's strolling in.

Clay sat in the chair in front of the desk while his son's stood on either side of his chair and one in the back.

" What do you want" Jason asked in a cold voice

" I told you Morgan when you had dinner with Samantha I had questions for you" Clay told him

" I don't answer to you " Jason said sitting back in his chair

" Maybe not but your dating or were dating my daughter" Clay told him

" What me and Sam are is none of your business" Jason said

" That's were your wrong anything that has to do with my daughter is my concern and business. Your not good enough for her" Clay said with a look of hatred on his face

" You don't even like much less love Sam so why are so concerned with our relationship" Jason said

" You know nothing about how I feel towards Samantha so shut your mouth" Clay spoke losing his cool for the first time

" But I do. You hate Sam and everything about her. Sam told me how you treated her all of her life. You never cared about her unless it was in front of the press" Jason said getting angry thinking about this man's mistreatment of his daughter

" Sam went thru hell and you did nothing to help her. She did everything you ever asked of her and you still hate her. Why is that Clay" Jason asked

" What hell did she go thru " Nolan asked concerned

" It's not my place to tell anyone" Jason said

" I agree she has done what I ask of her expect dump you and get rid of Jerry Jack's and look how that turned out" Clay spoke

" You were the one who broke her heart not me " Clay spoke again

" I broke her heart but you broke her" Jason growled out

" If this is what you came here for you can go now" Jason said gesturing for them to leave

" Actually I wanted to make a deal with you" Clay said

" Why would I want to make a deal with you" Jason asked

" We have a common threat that needs to be eliminated" Clay spoke

" And just who would that be " Jason asked he could spot the gleam in the other mans eyes

" Jerry Jacks" Clay hissed out

" I don't need your help getting Jerry" Jason told him

" Oh but you do Mr. Morgan. I have information on Jerry that you could use to make Sam turn against him thus removing him from her orbit. You could get your revenge and kill the bastard" Clay said smirking

" As tempting as that offer is I don't make deals with demon's" Jason spoke

" You say that now but just wait until you see Samantha around town having fun with someone who isn't you. Can you image it Samantha smiling and kissing another man who isn't you much less having s" Clay was cut off by Jason

" Don't even say it Clay shut the hell up" Jason yelled out clenching his fist.

He couldn't image Sam with any man other than him.

" Oh I see it does matter if Samantha has moved on from you. You're the jealous type" Clay said smirking once again

" What's the deal" Jason asked with his eyes closed

" I give you the information and you persuaded Samantha to come work for me again" Clay said

" If you have this information why not tell Sam your self" Jason asked

" She would think I was being vindictive and wanted to hurt her precious Jerry by lying. This way she finally rids herself of that rat and known's the truth" he said

" I cant take this deal no matter what the outcome is I'll wind up hurting Sam. Take your deal and get the fuck out of my office" Jason told them

" Your be agreeing in no time especially with Jerry back in town. Yes I know he's here " Clay walking out the door

" Your not seriously going to take that deal are you" Shawn asked from the door

" I don't know I was thinking about it. But getting close to him makes me feel like I'm selling my soul" Jason said rubbing his face.

" Hopefully you do the right thing on all accounts with Sam I can see there something special about her that draws you in. " Shawn told him

Before Jason could open his mouth his cell phone ranged.

" Yeah Max"

" What she's wearing what"

" I'm on my way"

" What was that about" Shawn asked

" It seems the girls took Sam out to a club " Jason answered

" So she needs to hang out with other woman" Shawn said

" Not if those other women are Carly and Maxie" Jason said

" Oh shit which club" he asked

" The one by the pier look and see what there wearing" Jason said handing his phone over to Shawn to see

" This is bad did you see Sam's dress" Shawn asked

" No let me see" Jason said snatching the phone back

" I'm going to kill them Sam wouldn't pick something like that to wear" Jason said

At the club

The four women were scattered around the club.

Carly and Emily were in the bathroom ,Maxie was dancing with some guy not far from Sam, and Sam was leaning against the bar taking a shot.

She didn't want to think about why that family had a picture of her mother.

Or why that woman Helena knew her name.

Today was about her and having fun.

She was having a lot of fun thou Carly and Maxie were wild and liked to have fun.

It took a couple of shots of vodka for Emily to stop being uptight and let loose.

" Hey can I buy you a drink beautiful" a man said in her ear running a hand down her arm.

Sam turn around to check out this guy.

He was hot standing at 6'3 with blond hair and blue eyes and a very muscular body with a little beard.

" What your name" she asked with a coy smile

" I'm Liam " he said with a pretty smile showing off his white teeth

" Well Liam I'm Sam" she said with a smile

" Wait are you Sam Zukowski" he asked

" Never mind " she said turning around

" Wait I thought it was fucked up how your dad fired you" he said with a small smile

" Was this a bet to come over and talk to the Ice Bitch" she asked

" No I'm not even here with anyone, I just saw a beautiful woman standing alone I thought I should say hi" he told her honesty

" So you said hi what else do you want say" she asked him he reminded her of Jason

" How about would you like to dance" he whispered in her ear

" What makes you think I want to dance with you" Sam said with a sexy smile

" I can just tell" he said

" Are you sure all you want is a dance from me" she said with lustful eyes

Sam knew she was drunk other wise she wouldn't be flirting this hard with him.

" Maybe we can talk about that after the dance" he said grabbing her hand pulling her to the dance floor.

That was when Carly and Emily walked out of the bathroom.

They spotted Maxie watching someone.

" Who you looking at "Carly asked

" Look and see" Maxie said pointing

There was Sam grinding with a tall blonde hair man.

She had him pressed against the wall with her ass on his crouch and his hands on her hips.

" Well damn who knew she was that aggressive when it came to men" Carly asked

" This isn't good if Jason finds out he'll kill us" Emily said

" He wont find out if she tries to leave the club we swoop in now let go dance" Carly told them

Maxie and Emily shrugged there shoulders and followed the taller blonde.

All four women were hammered and having a ball.

Each fount a man to keep them company for the night.

A couple of times they broke away from there companions and danced with each other.

Maxie pulled Sam to the bar and proceeded to do a Jell-O shot off her neck.

Carly did the same to Emily.

Emily did one off of Maxie's shoulder, while Sam did her's off the top of Carly's breast.

Men were buying them drink and asking for dances.

Sam and Emily gave Maxie and Carly lap dances in the back of the club.

Deciding that they wanted some male attention again they went to there dates.

A heavy bass song came on and Sam jumped on Liam who sensed what she wanted and pulled her up.

"Get your fucking hands off of her" came a cold voice from behind Sam.

Sam froze well damn she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This is my first attempt at writing smut please be gentle.

Jason walked into the club with Shawn, Max, and Milo searching for the girls.

" Why did you let them go in the first place Max" Jason asked

" I didn't know boss they said that they were going to visit Sam and that I should stay in the car" Max told his boss

" So how did you not see them" Jason asked

" We were parked in the front of the Metro Court they left in Ms. Zukowski car that was in the garage" Milo said

" How did you find them" Shawn asked

" Nikolas called and said the girls were going out to a club and that we should following them" Max spoke

" Nikolas called you he cant stand me" Jason said

" He saw the way they were dresses and sensed something would happen he also said that something happened at the house and that Ms. Zukowski would want to get drunk" Milo said

" Did he tell you what happen" Jason asked

" No" the said in unison

The club was semi packed and hot.

Max and Milo were the first to spot to the girls who were in a row in similar positions.

All were grinding on men close to the back of the back but it was Sam that had them worried.

They knew from the combination of her dress and what she was doing Jason would kill the taller man she was dancing with.

She did look hot thou that brought a blush to both of there cheeks all of them looked hot.

Jason turned in the direction his guards were looking and sighed.

He sent Max and Milo to retrieve Emily and Maxie who had uneasy faces.

Shawn pulled Carly over he was glaring at the man she was dancing with carly had a guilty face.

" Where Sam " Jason asked

" In the bathroom" all three women said in unison

Max and Milo were still looking in the direction where they got Emily and Maxie from.

" What are you too looking at" Jason asked

Looking again Jason spotted her with her legs on either side of some man on the wall.

He knew it was her he could tell her legs any where.

Storming over he growled out "Get your fucking hands off of her"

Sam froze and then slide down the man in front of her.

She turned around and looked at Jason who looked mad as hell.

Liam hands were rested on Sam's hips.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she tried to talk.

" Um it's not what it looks like" She said softly

" If you don't remove your hands off her fucking hips I will break ever last one of your fingers then shot you between your eye's" Jason spoke clenching his jaw

Even thou they had the same body type and Liam was taller he dropped his hands and stepped back.

" I didn't know she had a boyfriend" he said holding his hands up.

Liam could take this guy if he wanted to but it was his eye's that made him let it go they were cold and deadly.

Jason pulled Sam behind him and then punched Liam in his jaw hard sending him to the floor.

" That's for putting your hands on her in the first place" he said pulling Sam thru the crowd

The girls were already gone when Jason and Sam got outside.

He dragged her to his car and pinned her to the passenger side door.

" What the hell were you thinking" he asked

" That I was a grown ass woman who could do what she wanted plus I'm single" Sam stated pissed he grilling her

" That's your problem you seem to think that you can do what every you want. This body as well as those legs are mine and no one else's. Your mine" He told her pressing himself closer to her

"I'm not a possession and you don't own me or a damn thing on me" Sam stated even thou a shiver ran down her spine at his statement

" If I find out you went anywhere dresses like this again I will spank you" he told her

" Oh sounds kinky" she said quirking her eyebrow

" Get in the damn car" he told her

After forcing her to wear his jacket as they made there way on the elevator Sam decided that she was too hot and tried to take her clothes off.

All Jason wanted to do was get her in the room and make her sleep, he could tell she was drunk off her ass right now.

"Sam where the key to your room" he asked

" In here" she said pointing to the top of her dress

Jason had to take a calming breath of course she would hide it there the woman didn't own a purse.

She was making this night difficult for him.

All he could think about when he had her pinned to the car was how he wanted to fuck and so hard she wouldn't think about walking her ass outside like that again.

" You have to get it Jason my hands all wet" she told him with a lopsided grin

" You're the damn devil you know that" he told her pulling the card out of her dress.

His fingers grazed her right breast making her moan.

When he tried to open the door she leaned on his back and whispered in his ear " what's taking so long" running her hands across the front of his jeans.

" The card is not working" Jason whispered she was to close

" I have never seen a man with a better ass than your" she said now squeezing his ass

He finally got the door open only to turn around and have Sam standing extremely close to his face.

She stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

When she tried to pull away he cupped her neck and pulled her flush against him kisser her harder.

He moved his hands to her butt and lifted her up.

Sam wrapped her legs around him and started to grind against him while playing with the hair's on his neck.

Pulling back she spoke hotly in his ear " I want you to fuck me right now Jason"

Growling he walked inside the room and kicked the door shut.

Sam slide down his body and pulled his shirt off and pants down.

Dropping to her knee's she proceeded to suck and jerk him off thru his boxer briefs.

Grabbing her hair he pulled her closer.

He wanted her to pull him out of his underwear put she stood up and kissed him again.

Jason could taste the alcohol on her breath and stepped back.

" We cant do this your drunk" he told her in a husky voice

" I'm not drunk I know what I'm doing" she tried to tell him

" No you don't cause if you did you would have had been with that douche" he told her

" Maybe I'm a little but I still know who you are and what were doing" she told him once again getting aggregated she was horney as hell and wanted him

" Look Sam maybe in the morning when your not wasted" he said groaning he really wanted her but not like this

" Shut up" she told him pushing him on the couch and turned on the radio

" Since I cant have sex with you I'll settle for heavy grinding and petting" Sam told him straddling his waist

Before sitting on lap she pushed his boxer briefs down and dropped on his lap.

Jason have out a hiss, she was hot and wet already with no panties on .

Sam started to grind on his lap slowly moving in a circular motion.

With each move she eased her dress off a bit moving faster pressing harder into his hips.

Jason tried to grab her hips to guild her faster but she pushed his hands away and pinned them to the couch.

Looking in his face she spoke whispering on his lips " no touching".

Turning around so that her back was facing his chest she rubbed her ass against his hard dick making him suck in a breathe.

She leaned forward a little with her legs on either side of him and her ass raised a little she pushed back fully and started to grind even harder and faster.

His dick was trapped between the crack of her ass and his stomach.

Sam was working even harder moving against him while Jason placed kisses along her spine.

She pulled off him once again and stood in front of him.

He was starting to get aggravated now his dick was a angry red and hard as hell he was ready to cum and she wanted to play.

Giving a wicked smile she sat back on his lap a put her leg around his shoulder.

She was rocking in his lap lightly while sucking on his neck.

Jason couldn't take anymore of that no touching shit he grabbed her hips and pushed her forward.

Sam took the hint and rocked harder against him.

Cupping her ass he messaged her cheeks and the crack of her ass/

His dick was hitting her clit with each forward rock.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and worked even faster and harder.

They were both panting and moaning loud in each others ears.

Sam was ready to cum her toes were curling her thighs twitching.

The couch felt like it was moving.

Grabbing his hair she pulled hard and let herself go screaming she bit Jason shoulder hard.

Jason let go as well when she pulled his hair with a loud groan.

Sam dropped her head to his shoulder and laid there.

" Best lap dance you ever received" she spoke softy in his ear.

" Hell yeah" was the only thing he could think of

A loud snore in his ear told Jason that Sam had passed out.

Placing her in the bed he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

" Guess this mean where not having sex now" he said out loud

Emily's dress and shoes

.com/imgres?q=vintage+style+chiffon+top+overlay+black+slim+cocktail+dress&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=dEUDcj_Guizz3M:&imgrefurl=.com/browse/faux-bustie&docid=unHDla2do_x2hM&imgurl=.&w=340&h=420&ei=kVgMT7fwBIba0QHLtqSWDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1209&vpy=259&dur=748&hovh=250&hovw=202&tx=81&ty=151&sig=113234375691800341485&page=3&tbnh=123&tbnw=97&start=87&ndsp=48&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:87

.com/imgres?q=vera+wang+lavender+safia+sandal&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=tFyF3sAx7mEe0M:&imgrefurl=.com/vera_wang_lavender_safia_sandal/thing%3Fid%3D44526572&docid=0M9OA_i5FRtybM&imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D44526572&w=300&h=300&ei=m1kMT43AIsnW0QHKsdjvBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=175&vpy=136&dur=426&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=99&ty=151&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=134&start=0&ndsp=43&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

Maxie's dress and shoes

.com/imgres?q=short+strapless+sweetheart+zebra+print+dress&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=SQOP-iJOIcXEcM:&imgrefurl=.com/shop/viewitem-PD734318&docid=K3jocRLjhblVUM&imgurl=.com/_&w=320&h=533&ei=BVoMT-HWIaXa0QHa0t2-CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=401&vpy=216&dur=679&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=96&ty=133&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=155&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0

.com/imgres?q=charlotte+olympia+purple+satin+paloma+platform+shoes&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=P-gOJwHcAMMx0M:&imgrefurl=&docid=MmG3auVbQnwjLM&imgurl=/images/CO/Charlotte%252520Olympia%252520Black%252520Paloma%&w=696&h=540&ei=dFoMT4-dJcfu0gH3suH-BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1030&vpy=446&dur=3131&hovh=198&hovw=255&tx=173&ty=142&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:0

Carly's her fress is the same color as the shoes

.com/imgres?q=sherry+hill+backless+halter+dress+navy&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=G6v92Ynk-WOX9M:&imgrefurl=.com/shop/viewitem-PD398840&docid=WQj0msQCmrjyKM&imgurl=.com/_&w=320&h=533&ei=2FoMT-r1F4Hb0QGOg63lBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=173&vpy=144&dur=1442&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=108&ty=151&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=80&start=0&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

.com/imgres?q=gianmarco+lorenzi+rhinestone+flower+sandal+navy&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=Po4JpqkjeprlkM:&imgrefurl=/products_&docid=kFoxpV3pdEqJXM&imgurl=/images/Gianmarco%252520Lorenzi%252520Rhinestone%252520Flower%252520Sandal%&w=735&h=666&ei=OlsMT7XDHOXm0QH4pcTeBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=590&vpy=178&dur=1204&hovh=214&hovw=236&tx=131&ty=130&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=119&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=44&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0

Sam's

.com/imgres?q=sherri+hill+strapless+sweetheart+dress+with+ruffled+skirt+red&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=sR8oKmVgTvCzpM:&imgrefurl=/tag/sherri-hill/&docid=jUMo5IMRlDKzhM&imgurl=&w=499&h=824&ei=tlsMT6GCL4nV0QGk0NzzBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=174&vpy=159&dur=446&hovh=289&hovw=175&tx=108&ty=146&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=127&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

.com/imgres?q=gianmarco+lorenzi+rhinestone+platform+pumps&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=4lj6u1pM5pClPM:&imgrefurl=&docid=F2W-Z_KzdfcvRM&imgurl=/images/Gianmarco%252520Lorenzi%252520Rhinestone%252520Sling%252520Back%252520Platform%&w=594&h=577&ei=EFwMT7epM4fV0QHom6GRBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=659&vpy=281&dur=1770&hovh=221&hovw=228&tx=113&ty=163&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=143&start=0&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam could feel the glare of the sun on her face.

She could also feel that she wasn't alone in bed and she wasn't worried.

Sam knew who it was and that they didn't have sex so she laid there until a thought ran across her mind.

Sam started to rub her ass against Jason semi hard cock.

Hearing the moan she knew he was awake and pressed back harder.

Jason started to suck on her neck.

This brung back memories of last night and how hot Jason looked when he had her pinned against his car.

Sitting up she yelled " Where the hell is Gavin"

" Really that's the first thing you think of when you wake up" Jason asked staring at her

" Actually it wasn't which isn't normal but answer my question" she said

" What was the first think you were thinking" he asked

" Did you just hear me" she asked

" Oh I heard you but I wont tell until you answer my question" he told her

" You're an ass" she said getting up

" Where you going" he asked he

" To find my baby" she spoke

" He's in the garage Sam damn he's fine" Jason said rolling his eyes

" Why didn't you say that the first time" she asked

" I didn't think you be so concerned with a car" he told her

" He's not just a car he's my best friend " she said

" I thought I was your best friend" he asked with a pout

" You are after him" she said straddling his waist

" Oh really" Jason said sitting up a little

" Yeah" she whispered leaning in for the kiss but stopping

Sam went to get off the bed when Jason grabbed her arm

" where you going" he asked

" To bush my teethe you know morning breath" she spoke

" I don't care how your breath smells right now it's probably smell's like mine" he pointed out

" Oh no it smells worst like horrendous. I can literally kill a person with this breath" she said running into the bathroom

Sam could hear Jason's laughter from the bathroom.

Once she was done she walked back into the room to find Jason still lying in the same spot looking at ceiling.

" So how mad are you at me" she asked

" I'm not mad at you" he told her

" you were last night" she pointed out

" I wasn't mad I was jealous " he said the tip of his ear's turning red

" Why would you be jealous" she asked confused

" Because another man was touching you. I don't like people having there hands anywhere near you" he told her honestly.

" Even after all this time you still want to be possessive and jealous you let me go" she said

" I know but that's how I feel Sam. Even thou I broke up with you doesn't mean I stopped loving or caring about you" Jason said looking at her

" I've dated other men after you Jason. I use to think that you would come to your senses but you never did. It took me 2 years to get over you. I just cant hand you my heart once again knowing you're the only person who can break it" she said softly looking at her hands

" I know and I feel the same way. But Sam I want you ever piece of you not just your body" he told her

" Is that why you wouldn't sleep with me last night" she asked

" That and you were drunk. I want you to remember me being inside you when you walk around town. I want you to grow hot in a supermarket thinking about me sucking your nipples. I want you so wet that anyone could see it thru your jeans running down your legs when you think of me. Last night you might remember a little but I want you to remember everything" he told her with lustful eyes

Sam had to walk to the window to get away from him.

If she didn't she would surely jump him.

"I need to tell you something that happened at my office last night" Jason said after calming down

" What" she said turning around

" Your father came to visit me and offered me a deal" he said

" What type of deal" she asked

" If I help persuade you back to his company then he would give me information on Jerry. He say's that it would make you turn on Jerry and hate him forever" Jason told her

"And what did you say" she asked swallowing hard

" I told him to get the fuck out of my office"

" Thanks for telling me. But that wasn't the only weird thing that happened last night" she spoke

" Yeah I know, what happened at Wyndermer" he asked

" They had a picture of my mom on there table and then the mother called me Anastasya " Sam said

" why would she call you that" he asked

" I don't know how she knows my name"

" Your name" Jason asked

" Everyone knows me by Samantha Marie Zukowski but that not my name it's Samantha Anastasya Marie Zukowski" she told him

" That's why I'm called SAM" she said

" Because of your initials " he asked confused

" Before I was sent away my dad would always call me by my full name when I was trouble. It seem that I was always in trouble with him so that was all you could hear around the house. Nolan said we should just call me Sam for short. So they did expect for Clay he still calls me Samantha or by my whole name when were actually alone" she said

"Are you going to find out why or how they know your mom" he asked

" I want to but I'm kind of scared about what it could be" she told him

" I'll come with you if you want" he told her

" No I'm a big girl I can handle it besides don't you have to work" she said biting her lip and left eyebrow raised

" I can take the day off don't worry I'm here for you" he told her

" I know but I need to do this by myself"

Jason phone rang just then

" Hello"

" It's for you" he said handing the phone over

" Who is it" she asked wondering who would be calling her on his phone

" Carly" he told her

" Hello", " that's non of your business", " probably in my car why", " Yeah sure I'll be there in twenty", " bye"

" What was that all about" Jason asked

" You're a nosey ass aren't you" she asked

" I think I have a right to know why Carly was calling you on my phone" he said

" She tried calling me but my phone is in the car, she asked if I wanted to join them at Kelly's" Sam said walking into the bathroom.

" Whose them" he asked

" Maxie, Emily, and Carly who else would them be" she said

" I don't know "

" Maybe you were thinking Liam was with them" she said smiling

" That douche name was Liam huh" he said

" He wasn't a douche I liked him he was very sweet and hot like you" she said with a smile

" He's nothing like me" Jason said mumbling

" Oh don't I know it I should give him a call "she said slamming the door to the bathroom before Jason could run it

Sam finally made it to Kelly's .

Jason bitched the whole way there about her having Liam's number.

Walking into the diner Sam spotted the women who looked like hell.

Sitting down she looked closely at them each wore a pair of sun glasses.

" Well don't you three look refreshing" Sam spoke loudly

" Hobbit shut the hell up my head is killing me" Carly snapped

" That's not my fault Gumby you call me so entertain me" she said

" Why don't you have a hangover" Emily asked in a sore voice

" I'm use to drinking like that with my family you have to " Sam stated

" So why was Jason at your hotel room" Carly asked smirking

" He was the one who gave me a ride " Sam said looking at a menu

" Did you give him a ride" Maxie asked

" Really is sex the one thing you two care about" she asked

" how are you doing Sam" Emily asked

" I'm fine I'm going to talk to the Cassadines I need some answers" Sam told her

" When today" Emily asked

" Yeah why not" Sam asked

" Don't you want to think about this some more there a family who doesn't just talk to anyone" Emily told her

"I don't really see the point in waiting I need answers. And thanks for the heads up" Sam said

" Any time if you need support I'm there for you" Emily told her

" Um hello were still here" Maxie and Carly stated

" We know" Sam and Emily stated

" We care about you two gremlin were there if you want us" Carly told Sam with a small smile

" Thanks but I have to do this alone and for some reason I care about you three" Sam said

" We need a name for Emily now since she joined us" Maxie squealed then grabbed her head

It took a while to think but them they got it .

" Piglet" Sam, Maxie and Carly said in unison

" Why do I get piglet and Sam get a cuddle cute animal" Emily pouted

" Well first off your just like piglet always wanting to do the right thing and sickly sweet. Secondly Sam isn't Gizmo she's Spike" Carly said smiling

" Bitch that's why your little foot from the land before time" Sam said

" How do any of you rember these things there from years ago especially you carly aren't you like what 50 right" Emily asked laughing

" Oh shit " Maxie and Sam said at the same time

Next chapter you find out Sam's connection to the Cassadine's


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tell me if this chapter is ok. It doesn't seem to flow to me. Maybe because I'm tired.

Sam had contemplated whether to go to Clay or to the Cassadines for her answers.

But knowing going to Clay would entitle having to suffer thru lies spilling out his mouth.

Plus she didn't want to talk to him after Jason told her what he did yesterday.

After having a hacker associate she has on her payroll from when she played Bella mafia run a background check on the family he came up with nothing much.

They were an interesting group of people.

Filled with murderers, psycho's, and rapist she should fit in with these people after being with Clay.

There was no mention of her mother or Clay.

As far as Sam could see her father never came across these people.

So why try to keep her from them this was weird.

Sam stood in front of the door looking up at the creepy gargoyles she shook her head.

And Carly would say she looked like those ugly creepy creatures.

Calming her speeding heart she was let in by the butler again.

Smiling he ushered her into the living room once again.

Once there she was surprised to see the same people there and waiting for her with what looked like photo albums and papers.

" I had a feeling you would be coming for answer's" Helena stated in a monotone voice

" Don't really see the point in waiting" Sam said back in the same tone

" Most would need more time to wrap there head around something like that" Helena said

" I'm not most people I came for answer's and you have them so let's stop with the battle of the will's" Sam said in a bored voice

Helena actually smiled and not a cold one.

" You remind me so much of myself when I was younger" she said

" You're the third person to tell me that" Sam said ready to get this show on the road

" Are you always this direct" the man named Stavros asked

" Yes I don't like fiddling around when I have questions" she told him

"Ask your first question" Helena spoke

" How did you know my Mother" Sam asked sitting on the couch turning so she could look Helena in the eyes

" She was my daughter" Helena answered

" Where the hell were you all my life" Sam asked

" I didn't know you existed" Helena said

" Oh really because the whole world knew who I was so how come you don't" Sam asked sitting forward her temper surging forward as well

" From what people say you have always known what was going on in your families circle so how could you not know I existed" Sam asked

" Calm down little girl " Stefan spoke

" If you haven't notice I'm not a little girl and don't tell me what to do" Sam said surging up

" SAMANTHA SIT DOWN NOW" Helena yelled

Sam stopped and sat down quietly.

Something about this woman made her listen if it was anyone else she would have fought them.

Helena could see so much of herself in this girl it was crazy.

She was strong minded and bull headed a dangerous combination mix in a crazy family you have trouble.

" I didn't know you were my granddaughter because Sandria ran away when she was 16" Helena said

" Did you even bother looking for her" Sam asked angry

" I looked for my daughter everyday for a year with no availability. I might be a lot of things but I'm not a cold hearted bitch to my children. I love all of them with all of my heart. Even if they do disappoint me I still love them" Helena spoke

" So my mom ran away you couldn't find her. How come there was only two girl's listed as Cassadine Princesses none shared my moms name" Sam asked

" That's because your mother isn't a Cassadine" Stavros stated

" Your mother just said she was her daughter" Sam stated

" Yes Sandria was my daughter but she doesn't share the same father as these three" Helena said

" Who's her father" Sam asked

" You need to know the back story before you I tell you who your grandfather is"

" No tell me who her father was" Sam almost growled out

" Fine her father is John Jacks" Helena stated looking at Sam full on.

"John Jacks as in Jasper and Jerry Jack's father" Sam questioned

"Yes one in the same we had an affair years ago resulting in your mother"

" Did he know about her" Sam asked

" Yes but he didn't want anything to do with her since she was born" Helena said

" Jerry had a sister" Alexis asked

" That is what I said Natasha why are you here any way this has nothing to do with you" Helena said in a cold voice

" I'm the only sane person in this family and I was friends with Sandria she was my sister" Alexis spoke

" She wasn't any relation to you, your nothing but a degenerate who shouldn't have been born" Helena said

Sam flinched she sounded like Clay when talking to Alexis.

" Well I was so go suck on it you old bat" Alexis mummer

Helena could see that Sam was confused.

" Let me explain I was married to Mikkos Cassadine at a young age. We had two children before I found out he was sleeping with some staff girl. I was friends with John Jacks he was having problems with his wife and we slept together. I knew it would hurt Mikkos to know I slept with someone else so I told him. I became pregnant and we both knew he wasn't the father. I told John but he had just gotten back together with his wife and told me he didn't want the child. My husband told me he would love my child as if it was his own but that was a lie. He hated her and couldn't stand to look at her. He would make snide and cruel comments to her. I found out he got a maid pregnant resulting in Natasha and her sister. Since he treated my child with hatred I did the same." Helena said not looking sorry for treating Alexis the way she does

" Why stay with Mikkos why not leave if he treated her like that" Sam asked

" I tried but Sandria knew I loved him. She wanted her mommy to be happy so we always came back. Not to mention I also had to think about her brothers. When she turned sixteen she couldn't take it anymore. Mikkos and I argued all the time about her and Natasha so she left to relieve the tension. I asked John for help finding her but all he did was give me a number. I couldn't find my baby girl and it was all my fault" Helena said looking as if she would cry

" How does Clay know you and don't say he doesn't because I know he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have keep me from Port Charles and this family" Sam demanded

" Clay was paid to find Sandria I figured since he's family has connects. John gave me his number he along with his brother went to find her. Three months later Clay came back and told me Sandria died. He showed me proof she was dead so I left it alone"

" You want me to believe that you let it go that your daughter was killed" Sam said standing up

" Suppositly she was hit by a car and the man was punished by me when I received his name" Helena told her

" Well my mother died giving birth to me 26 years ago. I never meet her I only saw one picture of her when I was 5. When I came home from boarding school the picture was burned curtsy of my father" Sam said pacing

" You said Mikkos hated her and treated her like shit" Sam asked

" Yes but in front of public he was loving and gently why" Helena asked

" Nothing just thinking can I come back and talk to you again" Sam asked

" Yes I would love to get to know my granddaughter" Helena told her

" Um what was my mom's real name and how did you know my name was Anastasya" Sam asked

" She always said she would name her daughter Anastasya she liked that better than Anastasia. Her full name was Sandria Jasabel Sidrov"

" Sidrov" Sam asked

" That's my maiden name no one knows I forget sometimes I've been a Cassadine for far to long" Helena said

Giving Sam the photo album Helena walked out of the room.

Sam walked out of the castle thinking to herself some of this sounded familiar.

Sam knew that Clay had answers for her questions.

But he wouldn't answer them for free would she be willing to sell her soul to the devil just to know about her mom.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam needed to think some many things were flying thru her head after that visit with Helena.

Her mother was really a Jack's and a runaway.

Clay was hired to find her but lied.

Her mother was treated the same way she was.

All of this just pissed Sam off to no end.

She really wanted those answer's if selling her soul would get the answer's than so be it.

Heading back to her hotel room she questioned everything in her life.

Did Jerry and Jax's know she was there niece all this time.

Did she share the same mother as her brothers.

Once inside her room she could sense she wasn't alone.

Looking to the window there stood her father.

" You went to see your r grandmother" Clay said looking out the window

" Who the hell let you in here" Sam asked

" Did you forget Jasper is my best friend Samantha I have free range here" Clay spoke

" No you see you don't this is my hotel and your trespassing so leave before I make you" Sam growled out opening the door

" I can tell you about your mother and the Jacks if I leave you'll never know" Clay stated

" What's in it for me " Sam asked wary of him

" You get the truth finally and be rid of Jerry" he said

" This is about Jerry of course it is when has it ever been about anyone else" Sam said shaking her head her father was like a broken record

" Do you want to know why I hate him so much. You never asked why after all these years I would pull a gun on him" he asked

" I figured it had to do with the business or some woman you two were fighting over" Sam said not really caring what he said

" That's part of it. Just let me tell you what happened then you can judge for your self" he said watching her finally

" Speak now " She said sitting down on the couch

" Helena hired me to find your mother after she ran away. Me and Demetri actually found your mother a mouth after looking for her. She begged us not to take her back to that place and we agreed. We broung her back to Russia with us and staged a car accident so she could fake her death. I took the evident to Helena and gave her a name of a rival family foot solider. Your mom came to live with us and we fell in love. She became pregnant with Jasper when she was 17. We were at war at that time so I moved us to Australia until things calmed down. That's were she meet Jerry and Jasper and began to bond with them. She knew who her father was from one of the many fights she witnessed between Helena and Mikkos. Jasper took on the coddling big brother role while Jerry usually linger in the background and acted as the protective older brother. When your mother was pregnant with you Jerry was working for another family . Jerry help steal some priceless Russian artifacts with another family. When the artifacts were suppose to be sold on the black market Jerry stole them and took off. The men wanted to go after him so they decided to hurt him by going after the one thing he cared about your mother. While she was giving birth she was shot in the head by a sniper rifle and your delivered thru c section.

" Jerry responable for my mother's death" Sam said her heart dropped

"Yes and he never said a world. I didn't find out until that night you walked in on me holding the gun on him. The guy Jerry stole from was Aldrich's uncle Sam. He was the same man who forced you to work for him in Germany" Clay spoke softly

" You knew what happened and did nothing " Sam said smacking him

" I went thru hell for five months at that brothel and you knew where I was and who had me" she said balling her fist up with tears in her eye's.

" I didn't find out until two weeks ago. Aldrich father send me picture of you 13 years ago working there. He told me that he knew you were responable for his son's death. And that he wont come after you because you did him a favor what that is I don't know. He wanted me to know what his brother did you and that he was sorry that you were used to get to Jerry." Clay finished looking sincere

" They didn't get to Jerry we left before any of them could see him" Sam said

" I don't know what they did but they used you for revenge like they did your mother" he told her

" Your lying" she screamed

" Jerry wasn't responable for mom's death and for what happened to me. You hate him so much your will to pin anything on him" she said with angry eye

"No I'm not I know I have never treated you like I should have but I'm not lying" he told her

" GET THE FUCK OUT KNOW" she screamed

" If you don't believe me ask him your self or Jasper" Clay said walking out

Sam was so angry and hurt she went around the room flipping furnisher over and smashing things.

Jason let himself in the room and looked around it looked like a tornado hit it.

Hearing a muffed cry he walked farther in the room and spotted Sam curled up in a ball in the corner crying.

"Baby what's wrong" he asked crouching down

" What's not wrong. My mother isn't a Cassadine but a Jack's. Jerry was responable for my mothers death and for me being in that brothel" Sam said getting angry all over again

" How is any of this possible" Jason asked

So Sam told him everything Helena and Clay told her.

By the end of her story Jason wanted to kill Jerry even more.

" I need to talk to him Jason " she said

" Why would you do that" he asked

" Something doesn't feel right about Clay's story. I know your probably thinking that I just don't want to blame Jerry but I also don't fully trust Clay. There something off about my birth and this family" she stated

" What do you mean" he asked

" Clay never once said my mom's name while telling his story. He wouldn't look me in the eye's. And while I was at Wymdermere Helena told me how Mikkos treated my mom. It's the same way Clay has always treated me" Sam stated

" Helena treats Alexis like that also " he said not really getting it

" That's because Alexis wasn't her's. She had to raise a child her husband had with another woman."

" You don't think Clay is your father do you" Jason asked

" I don't know" she said

" When you go to talk to Jerry I'm coming with you" he told her

" I don't need your help' she said

" Yes you do because I know your itching to beat the shit out of Jerry right about now. A part of you does think he had something to do with your mother's death. I not leaving your side thru this." he told her

" fine you can come but keep your mouth shut. I don't want to have to break up a fight between you two." Sam said sighing leaning her head on Jason's shoulder

Side note Just remember all isn't as it seem's.

This should leave you with a whole nother set of question

Good night


	19. Chapter 19

hapter 19

After a few minutes Sam calmed down and now they were sitting in the corner.

" Come on were going out" Jason said pulling Sam up

" No Jason I need to talk to Jerry" Sam said in a whine

" Did you just whine" Jason asked

" No" Sam said making a face

" Sam you need to get your mind off of this for a couple of hour's you cant go on like this " he said

" Go on like what" she asked

"It's only 11 and you look exhausted just let me take you out and then we can worry about Jerry" Jason told her

" Sure but right after we work on Jerry and when we find him please don't attack him until after I get my answer's" she said

" fine your no fun" he said walking tot the door

Once they got to the garage both went to there cars.

" Sam where are you going" Jason called out

" To my car where are you going" she stated

" To my truck lets go" he said

" Why do we have to take your truck. I have to jump to get in your car" she said looking at his car oddly

" Well I'm to big to ride in your car and I know you wont let me drive so we take my car" he stated

" But Jason I'm going have to run and jump to get in. You already know I don't play when it comes to Gavin he doesn't like other people touching him" she said

" I'm sure he doesn't which is why were taking my truck. And since you don't know where were going you need to get in the car." Jason said rolling his eyes

" Or you could tell me and I'll meet you" she pointed out

" I'm not telling you just get in the car here I'll life you in the damn truck" Jason said picking her up

Once in the truck Sam bucked herself up and turned to Jason.

" Well why are we still sitting here let's go" she stated

" You're a pain in the ass. If you wanted me to pick you up all you had to do was ask" he said starting the truck

" Yeah I know but it was funnier this way" she said with a smirk

" And people say men are weird about there car's you outrank them all with your crazy rules for Gavin" Jason said

" Are you calling me a man" she asked outraged

" No and you know it" he told her

" So were are we going" she asked

" It's a surprise so just wait " he told her

" I'm not a very patience woman and I don't handle surprises very well" she said

" I remember you decked that girl on Costa Rica when she tapped you on the shoulder" he said with a laugh

" That wasn't my fault she shouldn't have been behind me or touched my shoulder" Sam said with a serious face

" You sure it wasn't because she was hitting on you earlier that day" he asked

" I'm fine with my sexuality not to let something like that bother me" Sam said looking smug

" Really so is that why you made her cry the last time she came on to you" he asked

" Ok she was coming on a little strong and she wouldn't leave me alone for a week straight she hounded me. What about her brother who was all to willing to bend over for you" Sam asked Jason

" We don't need to talk about that" Jason said cutting that conversation short

" Yeah I thought so" Sam said

" So again where are we going" Sam asked

" Your like a dog with a bone" Jason stated

"So I've been told now answer the question" she told him

" There's this movie theater that show's nothing but old movies. Today is 80's cult classic's." Jason said ruining the surprise

" Your taking me to see one of my favorite genre of movies Jason that's so sweet" Sam said smiling

" I'm not sweet" Jason said trying not to smile

" Yes you are considering you hardly watch anything and your willing to watch a bunch of movies with me" She argued

" I like watching you" he said honestly

" Aww shuck" she teased

" So what movies are playing" she asked

" I already know if I don't tell you it will end in a argument so I'll tell you " he said but was cut off by Sam

" Good because I didn't want to have train you again" she said smirking

" Your so funny. Anyway they said The Outsiders, Evil Dead, Highlander, Big Trouble in little China, Beetle Juice, Back to the Future, and The Lost Boys were playing" Jason said

Sam's eye were getting bigger and bigger with each movie title.

Jason could see this out the corner of his eye and thought it was cute.

" I could kiss you right now this is going to be awesome" Sam said excitedly

" Did you just say awesome" he asked

" Shut up I haven't seen those movies in years and you just made my day" she said embarrassed

" I told you I would do anything for you" 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Oh my god Jason thank you I needed that" Sam said tuning to face the man in question

" Your welcome and there's no need for me to ask you if you enjoyed it seeing as you wouldn't take your eyes off the screen for a second" Jason teased

"Told you I loved those movies" she said

" I could tell you quoted them all word for word. I thought the people sitting in front of us would smack you" he said turning the car on

" I know did you see that lady's face when I sung all the music score's in The Lost Boys" Sam said laughing

"How bout when you keep screaming out Michael every time David said it" he quested

" So you were paying attention" she asked smiling hard

" It's kind of hard not to with all the ridiculous things that was going on" he told her

" That's what made them epic movies there was so much shit going on you had to watch and I know you really enjoyed Evil Dead" she said

" The movies weren't bad as I thought and that movie was funny " he said

Before she could speak her phone rang the id showed it was her hacker on the line.

Putting the phone on speaker she spoke "Hello Randolph"

" Hey Sam look I wont be long Jerry is at a bar out skirts of Port Charles called Billy's"

" Has he been to see anyone and what is he doing" she asked

" He's been to seen Jax's a couple of times with each visit they wind up getting into a fight. And he's flirting with some woman"

" Thanks Randolph" Sam said

" Any time "

Sam hung up the phone and looked up to see Jason staring at her.

" What" she asked

" I'm surprised you had Jerry tailed already considering you never looked away from the screen at all " Jason spoke

" I had Jerry tailed since he came back to Port Charles" Sam told him

Jason looked impressed with her.

" What I wanted to know as much as you why he was here " she said

" Can you drive to this bar" she asked  
>" Yeah let's go" he said pulling out of the driveway<p>

" So what's the plan" he asked

" Your giving me control of this situation " Sam asked shocked

" Well this is your uncle and you told me not to attack him I'm only obeying your orders. No one gives you control of anything you take it" Jason told her making her smiling

" Your right, I don't really have a plan except get all the patron's out before I have a chat with Jerry" she said

Walking into the bar Jason talked to the bar tender while Sam walked toward Jerry and some blonde flirting heavily .

The bar tender whistled and called out " Time to go all of you got an emergency"

The patron walked out one by one following the bar tender out the door .

The only people left was Jason, Sam and Jerry.

Jerry was standing up to leave turning around all he felt was a sting to his eye.

" What the bloody hell" he yelled holding his eye

" Hi uncle Jerry" Sam said in a little girl voice with a giggle

" I see you talked to Clay" Jerry said

" Yeah and I have some question. Now I know you aren't fort coming with information so I'll just ask and you answer. If you don't I'll have Jason use some creative ways to make you talk" Sam told him looking oddly calm

" You know I do anything for you. There was no reason to do something so drastic" he said sitting down and pointing to the chair in front of him

Sam sat down in the chair her face was void of any emotion .

" Should Jasey Poo be here for this. It's between you and me " Jerry spoke

" Where I am he is " was all she said

" Are you responable for my mother's death" Sam asked off the bat

" You and your forwardness nice to know something's haven't changed" he said

" Answer the damn question" she said

" Yes "

" Was the man I was working for in Germany the one who had my mom killed" she asked

" Yes"

" That's all I needed to know" Sam said starting to get up

" Don't you want t know the truth" he asked

" I already know" she said with a shaky voice

" No you don't Clay only told you half the story. You already know not to believe everything that comes out of his mouth" Jerry stated

" And I would believe your story because what. Jerry you're the reason my mom is dead and I was working in a damn brothel why should I listen to you" Sam said wanting to scream and kick the shit out of him

" Because I'm still the only person you can trust besides Demetri in that family" Jerry looked as if he was going to pled with her

Sam sat back down

" Tell me everything Clay told you and then I'll give the rest" he told her

So she did for some reason she believed him.

" Sounds about right but he really wanted you to hate me he would have told you everything but them that would hurt him as well" Jerry said

" What are you talking about" she asked

" Every wondered why he keep me around so long" he asked

" Because you were best friends"

" No he and Jasper were best friends we couldn't stand each other" he said

" Then why did he keep you around"

" The same reason he tried to kill me and wanted you to kill me" Jerry said

" Will you stop talking in circles and tell me damn it or I'll walk and let not only Clay but Jason have at you" she threaten

" So much like me. Sandria and Clay were going thru a rough patch before you were born. Clay cheated and left your mother for the other woman. Sandria was heart broken but she picked up the pieces of her life and started to date again. Clay came back and told Sandria that he made a mistake and he wanted to be a family again. The boys didn't like the other guy she was with so she went back. A couple of months later she found out she was pregnant. She told Clay and they were happy until she was killed. But before she died he asked me to do a favor for him"

" What was the favor" she asked engrossed in the story

" Do you really want to know all of this it would only hurt you"

" Tell me you ass" she growled

" He asked me to let him raise you as his own"

" Why would he ask you "

" No then that would mean you slept with your sister" Sam said getting up she looked as if she would throw up

" I'm not Jerry Jacks " 


End file.
